DaySpring
by Peace'Love'Twilight'X
Summary: A Renesmee And Jacob Story. Renesmee starts to fall for Jacob but doesn't want to believe it. What happens when she denys what she feels for him?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"I bet I will catch the biggest elk!" I said to Jacob smiling. He rolled his eyes at me as if to say yeah right and then he went behind a bush to phase. Jake was my best friend. He had been there since I was born and has always been like a brother to me. I had been alive for about 8 years now so I was fully grown and now immortal, although i still had some human traits. My mother and father, Bella and Edward, said I would have to start going to school now that I had stopped growing. I didn't mind as I love to meet new people. I am just afraid they won't like me and think I am the odd one out. Everyone in my family is so beautiful and I'm not. They all say I am but it's hard to believe. I was just thinking about being rejected at my first day of school when a big russet coloured wolf knocked me over.

"Hey! Jake what was that for?" I complained to him. He just gave me his wolfy grin and then licked my face.

"Ew, gross Jake." I got up off the floor and then ran deeper into the forest. I didn't have time to mess around with Jake I haven't drank anything in the past two weeks.

I was getting changed to go to bed; I put on an old pair of sweats and a plain old tank top. I was just getting in to bed when Jake came in to say goodnight to me. He was wearing some long shorts and that was it. I had never noticed how muscular he was before. He had an amazing six pack, at that moment I realised that Jake looked…well he looked…_hot._ Wait whoa! I can't be thinking that he is my best friend it's not right.

Just at that moment Jacob cleared his throat. I blushed realising he had caught me staring at his body. Jake just gave me a strange look and then came and sat down on my bed next to me.

"Nessie, remember if you ever need to talk about anything, I am here for you." He smiled at me caringly. What would I have to talk to him about? Hmm, strange. He then kissed me on my forehead and left my room. I wonder what all that was about. Oh well I'm too tired to think about it. As soon as I closed my eyes I was out cold.

The next morning everyone was acting strange. I really didn't understand.

"Nessie, I think you should stay away from Jake for a while" dad said. _What?_. What is he talking about? My mum came over and elbowed him.

"He didn't mean it Nessie" she said smiling at me. "So today is your first day at school. Are you excited?"

"Erm, not really, I feel like all im going to do is embarrass myself and stand out more than you guys" I admitted sadly.

"What makes you think you're going to stand out?" asked Rose. She seemed worried.

"Because you're all so beautiful and everyone will think im the ugly one of the family." Once I had said that to them they all looked at me like I was mad. Since I was about a year old they have always told me – especially Jake - I was the most beautiful out of all of us. Of course, I never believed them.

* * *

We arrived in the school parking lot. Me, Edward, Bella and Jake were in Edwards Silver Volvo. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper were all in Emmett's big jeep. As we was walking across the parking lot to get to the main reception a lot of students stopped in their tracks just to stare at us. However I had been expecting this mum and dad had both told me that humans find our beauty shocking and can't help but stare. When we got to the office the lady there asked us if we were the new students Edward said yes and introduced us all. "My name is Edward Cullen. This is Alice and Renesmee Cullen, my sisters. Emmet Cullen is my brother. This is Rosalie and Jasper Hale; they were adopted into our family, and finally Bella and Jacob Wolfe; they are very close family friends." He said as he pointed to each of us separately. The woman at the desk stood there speechless for a while until Emmett cleared his throat to remind her we were waiting for our timetables. She gave us to them and I was happy to notice that Jake was in all my lessons except Biology. Unfortunately I had biology first so I had to go to my first lesson on my own. Jacob walked me to my biology lesson and I was holding on so tightly to his hand that he was actually trying to get me to let go. I was so nervous.

"So this is where I leave you, Ness. Have fun and I will see you next lesson", he said with a smile on his face, but it didn't touch his eyes. I could still see the concern and worry there, deep in his brown eyes. For a moment I got lost in them and forgot I was meant to be going to a lesson.

"Nessie? Are you alright?" Jake asked getting worried.

"Yeah I'm fine, just you know, nervous." I didn't know what else to say, there was not point lying to him he would have seen right through it. I was a bad liar just like my mom had been, or so everyone said she was. Then Jacob let go of my hand and walked away. I walked into the class and like I predicted everyone stopped talking to their friends to stare at me. I felt myself blush, another trait I get from my mom. I walked other to the teacher, who was at his desk. He told me his name was Mr. Price and he handed me some books and pointed to the only spare seat in the class. I shuffled along to the desk not looking up so nobody could meet my gaze. I didn't even want to know what people were thinking. Probably along the lines of;

_Oh she is so ugly._

Or

_Oh my god she is strange what is up with her?_

I took my seat and looked up slightly when I felt eyes to my left hand side gazing at me. I looked up and I was sitting next to one of the most gorgeous boys I have ever seen. He had short, jet black hair and the most amazing green eyes. He was smiling at me so I smiled back.

"Hi, my name is Nate."

"Er, hi…I'm Renesmee." I said smiling more because this gorgeous boy was talking to me and he didn't seem scared of me. I though to myself; _I will make a friend of the first day of school. Maybe this wouldn't be so ba__d._

"This may seem strange to say because I only just met you but I just had to say, you are very beautiful." He looked away obviously embarrassed about what he just said. Although he didn't need to be, I was embarrassed enough for the both of us. My cheeks were no doubtingly bright red. This guy seemed to like me. And I think I like him too. During that whole lesson I kept my head down looking up every now and then at Nate. But every time I looked at him he was looking at me and my heart would flutter. I think I like him. But how is that possible I only just met him. Wow, I really don't know much about human emotions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The lesson seemed to fly by and before I knew it the bell went for the end of the lesson. Nate cleared his throat obviously about to say something.

"So Renesmee-"

I cut him off, "please call me Nessie or Ness."

"Okay so Nessie, I guess I will see you at lunch"

"No, I'm sitting with my family today I said I would." Nate looked a bit upset.

"Oh right, well I guess I will see you later…err Nessie could I have like your email address or something so we can IM each other?" he said with a hint of a smile.

"Sure" I relied, of course I would give him my email address he was my first friend here and he was so hot. I gave it to him then went to my next lesson. I saw Jake in there and went and took the seat he saved for me. The rest of the day seemed to fly by and all I could think about was Nate.

"Nessie…NESS!" Alice screamed at me.

"Huh, what?" I sounded so dumb but she interrupted my daydreaming.

"What has got you so distracted? I have been literally talking to myself for the past 5 minutes" Alice complained. We were now walking to the car. Alice was going to ride home in the Volvo. I didn't answer her, but I didn't need to. She guessed almost straight away. "It's a boy isn't it?"

"And what if it is?!" I snapped back at her.

"Calm down, I was only saying. But it's just so obvious I can see it on your face. However if you don't want your dad to know I suggest you control your thoughts when your around him." I nodded agreeing instantly. I did not want dad finding out about this. I know how he overreacts and gets all over protective. I don't want him to scare away my only friend I have made today.

As soon as we got home I went straight to my room not wanting to talk to anyone. But Alice came straight into my room without even knocking.

"Want to go shopping tomorrow? It might cheer you up", she asked hopefully. How could I let her down when she looked at me like that?

"Sure, why not" I replied smiling at her. She left the room so happy I was glad that I didn't day no. As soon as she left Jacob came into my room, also without knocking. What is wrong with people today do they not have any manners? I couldn't place it but there was some look in his eyes that made me feel uncomfortable. I don't really like seeing him in pain. And this look he had now looked worse than agony. I sat up quickly.

"Jake, what's wrong?" I asked, truly worried now.

"Ness, we need to talk." He said flatly.

Those four words sent my heart racing. 'We need to talk'. I hoped I would never have to hear those words in my life. Especially from Jake. What would he want to talk about? He walked over to my bed and sat on the edge of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Jake POV**

"Okay Jake, I'm listening" she said in the most wonderful voice I had ever heard. My heart was racing. How do I say something like this to her? What if she reacts badly. I won't be able to handle losing her. Oh god. This was harder than I thought it would be.

"Jake are you alright? Your heart sounds like its going to break through your chest"

"I'm - I'm fine." I stuttered. That really wasn't helping me.

"Please, go on then." She smiled. I have no idea why. I didn't feel like smiling at this moment. I felt like throwing myself out the window. Anything would be better than doing this, but I had to do it. I had to tell her…if I waited much longer who knows what would happen.

"Okay, just don't overreact please. Im not sure how you're going to take it and I don't want to lose you" I said, the pain showing in my voice. She just looked at me worried, she must be thinking what the hell am I on about.

"Nessie, Renesmee I love you." Her mouth just popped open. She looked so cute when she did that. She sat staring at me not saying anything for what felt like years. Then finally, she spoke.

"Jake I – I can't – I need to get out of here. Im sorry, we'll talk later." And with that she jumped out her window and ran into the murky green forest. I rubbed my eyes furiously they were irritating me. I didn't even realise why until I looked at my hand and saw the tears that must have been from my eyes. I walked out of Nessie's room and saw Bella. She was the only one left in the house. Everyone else had gone hunting. She had been listening.

"Jacob, was this really the right time?" She asked very serious now.

"Probably not, but I couldn't wait any longer. It's been eating me up inside her not knowing. I just needed it to be out there in the open." She just looked at me like I was speaking a different language. "Look Bells, I didn't tell her about the imprinting thing, so don't worry, she doesn't have to feel like she has to be with me. It's still her life and her choices, she just had to know I love her."

"Okay, I guess that's not that bad I-"

I cut her off, "Look Bella I don't want to talk about this, as you know I didn't get a very good response. Now if you don't mind I would like to go to my room and be depressed. Goodnight." I said that with as much anger in my voice as I could fake out. I wasn't angry. There was no room in my body for me to be angry. All the space was taken up with sorrow, depression and pity on myself. I walked to my room. Chucked myself on my huge round bed and cried like I've never cried before.

* * *

**Nessie's POV**

"Okay Jake, im listening." I said a bit reluctantly. Did I really want to know what he was going to say to me. I was scared to find out, but I knew if I didn't let him tell me now it would be on my mind for the next few weeks. His heart was beating so fast it didn't even seem normal.

"Jake are you alright?" I asked a bit worried now. "Your heart sounds like its going to break through your chest."

"I'm – I'm fine." He stuttered. Wow, whatever he was about to tell me had to be something major. I mean he could barely even talk properly now.

"Please, go on then." I smiled to myself: that was something my dad always said. He seemed to take a deep breath.

"Okay, just don't overreact please. I'm not sure how you're going to take it and I don't want to lose you." I could hear the pain in his voice. What is wrong? Im very worried now, Jake has never acted like this around me before.

"Nessie, Renesmee I love you." All I could do was let my mouth fall open. What? He _loves me_? I can't take this. Jake is no more than like a brother to me. He is my best friend how could he be in _love_ with me. I just don't understand.

"Jake I – I can't – I need to get out of here. Im sorry, we'll talk later." I couldn't take this right now. I had to get out. So I walked over to my window and jumped out. I started running through the forest. I ran until I came to the town park. I went over to a swing and sat there and cried my eyes out. A few minutes later I heard footsteps approaching but I couldn't be bothered to look up. If anyone tried to hurt me I could easily defend myself anyway.

"Nessie?" Oh my god! It was Nate! I looked up and saw he was worried, but stupidly all I could do was blush.

"Hi, Nate" I said faking a smile.

"Are you alright?" Does it look like im alright. Honestly sometimes boys can be so stupid.

"Not really, something happened between me and my best friend, but I will get over it." I said really not wanting to talk about this to him.

"Oh okay, so do you mind if I sit down?" He asked. I shook my head and he took the swing next to me and started to swing gently.

"So what are you doing here at this time of night?" I was very curious I mean it was like 11.30pm. Why would he be out so late?

"I like to come here late at night when it's empty, to think things through." He confessed he looked a bit embarrassed. I wonder why.

"Oh, so what did you have to think through"

"Nessie, I really like you. I know it seems strange because we only just met and stuff but I just can't seem to get you off my mind." I blushed, part embarrassed but mostly happy.

"Really? Well that's great because I haven't been able to stop thinking about you either." I confessed. He got off of his swing and pulled me off mine so I was standing in front of him. He took one of his hands and placed it on my face, then started to stroke my cheek with his thumb. My heart was beating truly fast now. I was so nervous what if he tried to kiss me what would I do then. And then as if he could read my mind he brought his face closer to mine then finally our lips touched.

It was the most amazing thing I had ever experienced in my life. The way our lips moved together. He placed his hand on the small of my back to bring me closer to him. I wasn't sure if this was a good idea because I was starting to get a bit carried away. Without really thinking about it I parted my lips and put my tongue in his mouth. He brought his tongue to mine and when they met it was as if they were doing their own dance. This was truly magical. It was my first kiss and it was perfect with a gorgeous boy.

After we finished kissing I looked up at him and he was smiling down at me. I was so happy. Then my happiness went away. Nate's smile went away he was now very scared. I look around us and saw dad, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett.

Oh god. I was in trouble.

* * *

_**Thanks to everyone thats has reviewed, favourited and added to their story alerts! :)**_

_**Review = New chapter tomorrow!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I turned to face Nate. "I think you should go home, this isn't going to be pretty."

He looked confused. "Why? They're just your brothers and sisters."

"Please Nate, just go. I will see you at school tomorrow." I kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and then left the park to go home.

"Nessie, why didn't you tell us you liked someone?" Rose asked

"Why do you think Rose, she didn't want to get abused by me ha." Emmett said obviously very amused with himself. Rose just hit him and in one swift movement he was on the floor.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want dad to find out." I said simply not even ashamed of my answer.

"You...didn't...want...me to know?" Dad asked seeming a bit confused.

"No dad I didn't. I know how over protective you get and how you overreact. I didn't want you to scare away the only friend I have. And I like him. A lot. Please don't ruin this for me because you don't want to see me grow up or get hurt. If anything happens I will just learn from my mistakes, I guess." I gave him this huge speech hoping to just get him to agree to it and keep out of my business. But it's hard to keep things from a mind reader. I noticed that the whole time all this was going on Jasper just stood there silently. Probably just taking in everyone's emotions. I wonder how that affects him.

"Okay Ness, I will trust you on this. Just remember that if anything does happen. I am here and I will protect you." _Thanks dad_ I thought. I couldn't be bothered to speak at that moment I just wanted to go home. I was so tired. My eyes started to droop and the last thing I felt was the cold, hard arms of a vampire lift me up and carry me in their arms home.

That night I dreamt about Jacob.

"_Nessie I'm leaving now and I'm not coming back." Jake said to me with no emotion in his eyes whatsoever._

"_What, why?" I started to reach out towards him but he just cringed away from my touch as if I was the most disgusting thing he had ever come across._

"_I can't take this, I have to leave. I don't ever want to see you again Renesmee Cullen."  
"Jake please don't do this." I was on the floor crying now. He just looked down at me. Why was he doing this to me? What had I done to him to deserve this? He spat at me and then ran away from me._

"_Jake NO! COME BACK!" I was really crying now "Please…don't leave me…I need you" then everything blacked out._

I woke up sweating so much. I looked out my bedroom window. It was only about 3am.

It wasn't exactly a nightmare. Well it was to me. It was probably one of the worst things that could happen to me if my Jacob left. I wouldn't be able to live without him. He was a part of me. I had dreamt worse. But none of them had the effect on me that this one had. I got out of my bed as quietly as I could, walked out of my room, down the hall until I was outside Jake's room. I silently opened his door and went and lay down next to him. I guess I just needed it to sink in that he hadn't left me. I don't know what I would do if he did.

Jake stirred in his sleep. I stroked his face to calm him but it obviously didn't work. He grabbed my hand and took it in his own. He sat up and I sat up too. There was a look of determination in his eyes. But determined to do what. I soon realised as he leaned in towards me. _What?_ Jake was going to _kiss_ me. I didn't want him to do that? Did I? All of a sudden I wasn't so sure. I always thought it would be a bit messed up if I started liking Jake I mean, he was my best friend. Jake was just inches away from me now but I had control on myself. I couldn't let myself think I wanted him to kiss me. So when our lips were just about to touch I sprinted out of his room so fast that he only had time to blink until he realised I was gone.

* * *

I ran straight downstairs to Bella. "Mom, I need to talk to you. Now. Alone. Please." She nodded and followed me into the forest. I didn't stop running until I knew we were a fair distance away from the house where no one would be able to hear us. Then, I broke down and cried. Mom came rushing over to me and held me in her arms and hushed me and tried to calm me but it didn't work.

"Why is he doing this to me? I don't love him back mom, what do I do? I can't keep hurting him like this it's not fair. But its not just hurting him, it's hurting me too. It hurts me to cause him pain like this. To reject him so easily, but I can't return his feelings. I just don't feel the same way. What do I do?" I babbled between my sobs.

"Nessie darling, sometimes the right thing to do isn't always obvious. But you have to do what you feel is right in your heart. Just like when I had to choose between being with Jake or being with your father. When I told Jake I hadn't chose him I cried for the rest of that night and felt like crap in the morning. But I knew in the long run I wouldn't regret it. And I don't." She explained this to me. But she obviously didn't realise no one had ever told me she had had to chose between Jake and dad.

"Wh-_what?_ You had to chose between Jake and dad. What? Was you and Jake _in love_. I can't believe this. So what he decides that since he can't get you he would go after your daughter. Well that's just great, I feel so special now." I started crying again. Why was he torturing me like this? Did he enjoy seeing me in pain.

"No Nessie, it wasn't like that. I can't tell you myself I'm sorry, it's up to him to explain. But if he doesn't want to that's his choice. Please just trust me when I say that he has a good reason for him not explaining everything that is going on right now."

"I doubt it. Look mom im going for a walk. I will be back in an hour. Tell Jake that I want him to leave. To pack his bags and go home to La Push. If you don't want to do it, fine. Ask Rosalie to do it, I'm sure she would be fine with it. And if he asks why, just tell him that I can't bear to see him anymore. That the sight of him repulses me and I'm not sure if I ever want to see him again." I was lying, obviously the sight of him doesn't repulse me. I just didn't want to see him. I couldn't believe that he was doing this to me and I wasn't sure what I would do to him if I saw him again. I could hurt him because of the pain he is causing me.

"Ness, are you sure you want me to do that? You're not thinking straight. You could regret this in the morning, please just thin-"

"Mom, I'm sure. Please, just do it." She nodded, got up and then ran home. I wasn't sure what I was going to do in the next hour but I had a vague idea of who I wanted to see. I just wasn't sure how to find them.

* * *

**Please review, reviews make me upload chapters faster :). Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I started by going back to the park. It seemed to make sense giving the current situation. I picked up his scent straight away and followed it hoping to find his house. I knew it was way too early but he was the only person I wanted to talk to, he makes me feel well…_special_.

I followed the trail to his house but once I got there I realized that he had not actually gone inside. I continued to follow his trail and it appeared to go round to the back of his house. Then I saw him.

He had his back to me so I just crept up behind him and then sat down next to him. I saw him jump then take a deep breath.

"Nessie, you quite literally scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry, Nate." He turned to face me then.

"What's happened?" Funny how he knew something was up by just looking at me.

"Err, its just Jake, but it's alright now. He's gone."

"What as in he's left?" he asked with a hint of a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I told my mom to ask him to leave. So erm, what are you doing out here? You looked a bit depressed." I was truly curious. I mean it was very early for a human. On a school night.

"Err, I don't really want to talk about it. All you need to know is that I have a problem that I have to sort out." He used a hard tone and I was kind of scared about what his problem might be. I hope he wasn't in trouble or anything. He shifted his weight all of and all of a sudden he seemed very uncomfortable.

"Ness, I really, really like you. Will you be my girlfriend?" OH MY GOD! As if he just asked me that. Oh my god what do I do? I really like him too. I should just go for it. I want to. I can't, what about Jake? Wait, who cares about Jake.

"I would love to Nate." I said with a smile playing around my lips. He sighed a breath of relief.

"Great" he said with a massive smile on his face. Then he leaned in to kiss me.

Nothing felt more amazing to me than feeling his lips moving with mine. He put his hand at the small of my back to bring me closer to him, so that every inch of our bodies were touching. I put my hand at the back of his head to pull his face closer to mine to deepen the kiss. I could feel both of us getting carried away, but somehow I couldn't bring myself to stop. I just wanted to experience things.

Nate took his other hand and started to go under my top. I knew enough about this kind of stuff to know where his hand would end up. And sure enough he brought his hand up to my chest. I guess it was good I was wearing a good bra. I groaned in pleasure. What was I doing? I was going I bit far I only met this boy yesterday. It took every inch of my mind and body strength to pull myself away. He looked a bit hurt that I ended our encounter so abruptly so I had to explain.

"Nate, look. I like you. A lot. I just don't want to rush into things, I'm kind of new to this so please, can we just take it slow?" I sounded a bit shaky because my breathing was so heavy. Then again, his breathing wasn't much better.

"Sure, okay. I just thought you pulled away because you had changed your mind about being with me."

"No, of course not. But I really should be getting home. It's about 4am I said I would be back around this time. I'll see you tomorrow at school." And with that I kissed him once more then started to walk away.

In the distance I heard him say "bye Ness, I love you." Wow, he loves me. My life has become very interesting all of a sudden.

As soon as I was a fair distance away from Nate's house I ran like the wind home. Sure enough the whole family was waiting for me in our living room. Everyone was there. Except Jake.

Alice came straight up to me and gave me a hug. Oh I guess they all know then. At least Alice is happy for me.

"So you have a boyfriend now huh? Why don't you bring him round and I can show him some of your naked baby pictures." Emmett laughed at himself.

"Well first of all Emmett we don't have any naked baby pictures of me, so your hopes of embarrassing me are very tiny." I replied back smugly.

"You know I will think of something. I'm your uncle; it's my job to embarrass you." I ignored him and turned straight my mother.

"So you told him to leave then?" I asked her, I didn't think she would actually be able to do it.

"No I told him to leave but Nes-" Rose started but I cut her off.

"That's good, as long as he is gone. I'm going to bed now. Night." And with that I ran straight up to my room. I didn't want to talk about Jake I just wanted to make sure he was gone.

Then I saw him sitting there on my bed. I turned my bedroom light on. His eyes were all red and puffy. He had been crying.

"Jake, what are you doing here? I thought Rosalie told you to leave." I was soooo angry! What was he doing here? I didn't want to see him, why didn't he just get out of my life already.

"You don't want me here." It wasn't a question.

"No I don't, so can you please leave now." I was getting more agitated by the second. If he didn't leave soon I would do something I knew I would regret.

"Okay, I just had to check. They could have been making it up, you never know." He said, he seemed so depressed but I didn't care right now. The sooner he left the better I would feel about this whole situation. I mean I couldn't live with him if he kept trying to hit on me. He was like a brother to me. Nothing more, nothing less. It was just wrong.

He got up off my bed and walked straight past me and out of my room. I heard him go downstairs and shut the front door behind him. I lay down on my bed and cried. Why did it hurt me so much for him to leave? I asked him to leave because it wasn't right him being here. But now I wanted him back and he had only been gone for five minutes. What have I done?

"Ness?" It was dad he was standing outside my door.

"Yeah dad, come in." I said still crying. He came in and sat next to me on my bed. He started to stroke my hair.

"Nessie, you can always ask him to come back. If it hurts you so much just call him. I'm sure he would be happy to come back." He had been listening to my thoughts again. Damn.

"No dad. I don't want him to come back. I can't stand him living here when he is being like this."

"Okay hunny. Get some sleep now." He kissed my forehead and then walked out of my room. I fell asleep almost instantly.

I woke up the next morning feel irritable and groggy. Alice asked if she could dress me for school but I must have given her such a horrible look that she didn't even try to beg me. Today I rode to school with Rosalie in her M3. I didn't want to sit in a car with my mother and father. It would have been so awkward. At least in this car I still had Rosalie and Emmett acting like normal. Everybody else was acting like somebody had died, and seemed scared to talk to me like I would break down in front of them.

I couldn't believe it was only my second day of school. So much had happened in such a small amount of time.

I had trig first. I hadn't had trig yet so I wonder what it will be like.

I walked into the classroom and was not disappointed. The first person I saw smiling at me was Nate. I was so happy that he was in this lesson. He was sitting next to an empty seat so I went and sat next to him.

He smiled at me when I sat down and took my hand. "Hey" he said it was obvious it was happy. You could see it in his eyes.

"Hi" I said with a smile on my face.

"So I'm having a party Friday night, do you want to come?" He sounded hopeful. How could I say no, and besides parties meant meeting new people and I was definitely up for that.

"Sure." Just then the teacher walked in so we had to stop talking and get on with the lesson.

Nate was in all of my lessons that day, which did surprise me and at lunch I sat with him.

On the way home I was forced into the Volvo with mom and dad. I was just hoping that they wouldn't talk to me on the way home. But of course the opposite of what I want to happen would happen.

"Nessie, are you sure you don't want to call Jacob and ask him to come home. You have been very down since he left and he only left this morning." Dad asked me worriedly.

"I am not feeling down dad. I am fine, honestly. I've even been asked to go to a party on Friday at Nate's house. I said I would go is that alright?" I knew they would say yes. At this point I knew they would let me do almost anything as long as I wasn't moping around about Jake.

"Yes of course you can go darling." My mom said with a smile on her face. And that was all that was said on the way home. Thank goodness, I don't think I would have been able to take much more Jake talk. I was missing him like mad and he had only been gone a few hours like my father had pointed out. I feel like when Jake left he took a part of me with him. But I still didn't understand why it was hurting me so much that he had left.

* * *

**Please review people! :)**

**And lots of thanks to people that have been reviewing my story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry i havent updated in a few days, i went somewhere over the weekend and there was no computer lol.**

**So anyway here is Chapter 6! Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Wednesday and Thursday were pretty much the same as Tuesday. Boring, boring and boring. It wasn't until Friday when things got interesting.

Today was the day, Friday, the day of the party. I wonder what it will be like and who will be there. I wonder if Jennie was going. Jennie was a girl that I had met thanks to Nate. She sat at the same table as us at lunchtime.

When the bell rang for lunch I went straight to the lunch hall. Jennie and Nate were already sitting at our table so I went and sat next to them and held Nate's hand. He looked at me and smiled. Ah.

"Jen, are you going Nate's party tonight?" I asked her hoping she would say yes.

"No, sorry I can't. I have to baby-sit my little brother." She looked upset about it, but then I must have looked upset too. I was really hoping she would be going.

Jake would have gone with me. He has been gone for just over 3 days now and I was starting to miss him like crazy. I wonder, if I called him, would he...

"Ness, are you looking forward to tonight?" Nate interrupted my thoughts. Sometimes I think he knew I was thinking about Jake but would try not to let it show on his face.

"Yeah, of course I am." I said smiling at him. He then bent down and gave me a quick but very sweet kiss. I sighed in contentment.

"Great I can't wait." He said, smiling so much that I'm glad I was allowed to go. I can't imagine how disappointed he would have been if I wasn't going.

Just then the bell went for our next lesson. It was biology and I had to sit next to Nate. I had been thinking about Jake all day and Nate had noticed. He would probably talk to me all lesson to keep my mind off of him. Why could I just stop thinking about Jake, the whole point of him leaving was so that he wasn't always there, or on my mind. But there he was on my mind 24/7 and nowhere to be seen.

The next two lessons at school went so fast that I didn't really take in what was happening. Nate had been talking all day, I knew that much. And it was starting to get on my nerves.

As soon as we was outside I shouted to him "Bye Nate, my family is over there I have to get in the car now." And I ran off. He stood there looking at me as if I was mad. Of course my family wasn't even out of school yet. I just had to get away from him. He was going to see me later anyway.

I was feeling depressed and as soon as we got home all I hear dad say was "Jasper." And I felt a surge of happiness wash over me. I didn't want to feel happy, I wanted to feel upset! I missed my best friend.

I went up to my room but Aunt Alice followed me.

"Why are you following me Alice?"

"Well, who else is going to dress you for your party tonight?" She asked in her high soprano voice. All I could do was shake my head at her. Whenever someone was going out to do something you could always count on Alice to dress them.

"Fine, but if I don't like it I will change into something that_ I_ want to wear." She squeaked in excitement and then literally dove into my wardrobe. Next thing I new I was holding a bunch of clothes that I didn't care to look at. Alice sat me down at my dressing table that had a large mirror on it and started doing my make up and hair at an inhuman pace. She was putting on purple eye shadow and more mascara than necessary. But I didn't complain, I didn't want to ruin her high spirits. She then ran out of my room to give me some privacy to get changed.

Once I was dressed I was actually surprised. I liked what I was wearing. She had dressed me in a purple, strapless cocktail dress. It was amazing. I walked out and Alice was waiting outside my door with amazing shiny black high heels. And they were _very_ high. I would be lucky if I could even walk in them. I gave Alice a hug then. I was so happy she was my Aunty, even if I don't show it all the time, I really do love her.

"Thanks Alice, I love this dress so much." I said with a massive smile on my face.

"I knew you would. Now hurry and get to that party. It wont be a good party until Nessie arrives." I had to laugh at that, she is so funny. I gave her another massive hug and then ran out the door. I didn't want to talk to anyone else I was in too good a mood and I didn't want it to be ruined.

I ran to Nate's house as he didn't actually live that far away. I heard loud music when I was about half a mile away. I had to quickly start walking because Nate was outside his house, instead of inside where the party was.

He looked like he was waiting for me. As soon as he spotted me he started walking towards me. I continued walking towards him and soon we were only a few centimetres away from each other.

He gave me a long and hard kiss and then smiled in relief.

"I'm so glad you came." He said with relief so clear on his face. I gave him a hug and smelt two very strong things on him. One of which I was positively sure was alcohol. Oh god, he had been drinking. I didn't know much about alcohol but what I did know was; that it changed the way people behaved. The other scent I wasn't so sure about, I had never come across that smell before, but I was sure I would find out what it was quite soon.

He took my hand and led me straight to the back garden.

"Are we not going inside where the party is?" I asked very confused.

"Nah, it's too crowded." He led me towards a tree and soon enough my back was pressed against it. I looked around the garden and I got a stronger whiff of what I smelt on Nate, then I saw where it was coming from. People where taking drugs. They were smoking. I needed to get out of here. I was scared, what if something happened to me. I was pretty sure I wouldn't give into peer pressure. But what if one of the high teens tried to attack me. What would I do then, I couldn't expose what I was.

Then all of a sudden Nate started kissing me ferociously, moving his hands all over my body. I didn't know what to do, I was in too much shock. I felt his cold hands touch my leg. Then slowly they started moving up under my dress. His hands started tugging at my underwear. I pushed away.

"NATE! What are you doing?" I asked the shock plain on my face.

"Nessie, I need you. I want you, now." And with that he started kissing me again. I tried to push away with not too much strength otherwise he would be scared. However he had a very strong hold on me and I couldn't get loose.

"Nate, let go!" I shrieked I was so scared now. Then from the corner of my eye I saw Nate get something out of his pocket.

It was a gun.

"Nate, why have you got a gu-" I started to shout in horror but he cut me off.

"Ness, shut up. Do you want everyone to hear. Now take your clothes off, you are going to do this my way." He said sternly. I was so scared, I didn't know what to do. If I started to run away I couldn't run too fast. But if I ran to slow he would shoot me. I could die, I was half human. Oh god what do I do? Just then the husky voice I have wanted to hear for so long started to speak.

"Leave her alone right NOW!" Jake started walking towards us. Oh my god. Jake was here! And he was saving me! I was so happy that I almost smiled, but I was still in too much shock to do that.

"Are you deaf or something Nate? Step away from her and put the gun down." Jake was almost by my side at this point. When he reached me he took my hand and an electric shock past through me. Wow, I had never felt that before.

"Ness, step away from Jake and come here now. If you don't I will shoot you." He said simply, like it was nothing to shoot someone.

"Nate please don't do this, you are drunk and high. You probably don't even know what you are doing right now. People put all sorts of stuff in those drugs. You probably took something completely different from what they told you it was." I said literally begging now. If he shot either I or Jake would die. We both could.

"SHUT UP NESSIE! JUST SHUT UP! YOU NEVER LOVED ME DID YOU? IF YOU DID YOU WOULD BE BY MY SIDE RIGHT NOW, WANTING ME THE WAY I WANT YOU." He started to sob but he never put the gun down.

"Nate, please just put that gun down. I did love you, but you probably don't believe me. We could talk abo-" He cut me off again.

"Stop lying to me! Just stop it." Right at that moment it looked like he was going to pull the trigger. I closed my eyes to scared to watch what was about to happen. The gun was aimed at me.

At that moment I heard two things. One was Jake screaming 'NO!'

The other was a bang, the trigger had been pulled.

* * *

**Sooooo what do you think?! Leave a review please :D  
Thanks to all the people that have reviewed my story. I love reading reviews!! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter! You have no idea how much i appreciate reviews :)**

**Anyway .. since it is New Years i thought i would upload another chapter!**

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Not even Jacob *sigh***

**But i do own the characters i made up and the story line**

**And one more thing: Happy New Year! Hope you all have a great 2010! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

I opened my eyes…

Oh my god.

"Jake!" I screamed. He was on the floor. There was so much blood. Oh my god. Jacob Black had just taken a bullet for me.

"Jake, please." I don't know why I was saying please. I guess I was asking him to not die. I wasn't even sure he could hear me at this point. Nate just stood there looking like the dumbass he is.

"Nate, do you have a phone?" I asked impatiently. He didn't even answer.

"Nate, if you don't get me a freaking phone and Jake dies I will make sure you either end up in jail or are seriously injured!" I screamed at him. That must have scared him because he ran into his house to get his phone.

Jake opened his eyes then.

"Oh my god! Jake I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I never should have come to this stupid party. I never should have asked you to leave. I-" I was just about to say I love you. But do I love him? Maybe I would have just been saying it because of the situation. I'm pretty sure I don't love him, that would have been a silly thing to say.

Just at that moment Nate came back with his phone. I snatched it out of his hand and called home.

Jasper answered. "Hello?"

"Jazz it's me Ness, put Carlisle on the phone. Now." I sounded much calmer than I felt. I thought I was going to be sick. Why was this happening?  
"Nessie, what's happened?"

"Its Jake, he's been…erm…he's been _shot_." The word came out as a whisper. It was so hard for me to say it.

"Okay we will be there in a second. In the meanwhile try and get Nate to make everyone leave his party."  
"Sure, please hurry Carlisle. I don't want to lose him." I was seriously crying now. I looked down at Jake who was looking up at me. I could barely see him I had so many tears in my eyes.

"Nate. GET EVERYONE TO LEAVE NOW!" He did as I said, and after about 30 seconds I heard everyone leaving his house.

"Nessie." His voice was almost inaudible. I could hear his pain. I could almost feel his pain, like we were linked in some unknown way.

"Jake, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. Please stop apologizing. I will be fine, you know me. I'm a fast healer." He tried to smile but it didn't touch his eyes. "Ness, don't worry. I will _always_ be here for you. You worry to much, just like your mother." He said trying to joke. But it didn't work. How could he joke when he had just been shot. And it was all my fault. Everyday I look at him I'm going to think 'he got shot because of me'. How do I live with that?

Just then Carlisle, mom and dad arrived. Mom and dad both ran up to me straight away and gave me a massive hug whilst Carlisle went to Jake.

I looked over their shoulders, "Carlisle, how is he?" My worry plain on my face. Carlisle didn't answer me all he did was give my dad a strange look. They were having a silent conversation. I looked back at my dad, and his eyes were hiding something that I couldn't find. Just then my mom picked me up and started running. I was guessing we were going to the hospital because Carlisle was carrying Jake.

As we walked through the hospital everyone was staring at Carlisle and Jake. He was mumbling something to some people, probably that he was going to treat Jake alone. Other people would think he was ill because of his high temperature.

We were coming up to the surgery rooms by now and then Carlisle gave my dad another look. Just then my dad grabbed my arm telling me to wait out where we were standing.

"Dad, please let me go in there. He saved my life, I have to see if he is okay! What if he dies, it will be my entire fault. I shouldn't think he is going to die because then it might actually happen. What am I going to do without him. He must really care he just saved my life. I was so horrible to him what if he never forgives me. What will I do if he never wants to see me again?!?!" I was in hysterics, mom and dad looked so worried. They probably thought I was about to lose it, and to be honest I felt like I was. I felt like all the strength I had, I had lost when Jake was shot. I wasn't sure if I could take much more.

I was pacing, still crying. I hadn't stopped crying. Carlisle had been treating Jake for the past half hour. What was taking him so long. He was a vampire he could do everything fast, he was in there on his own.

"Nessie, it's going to be okay." My mom said hugging me. Trying to comfort me.

"No, it won't. He will never forgive me. What do I do if he never wants to talk to me again. I can't live with that mom, I can't. If I hadn't sent him away this would never have happened. I care about him so much, and I just risked his life." I sobbed harder, I couldn't gain control over my tears

A few minutes later Carlisle came back out of the surgery room. He looked at my dad and shook his head. I knew that look. That was the look he gave my dad when something bad had happened that they didn't want to tell me. I took a step back and gasped. Tears pouring down my face harder.

"NO! PLEASE NO!" And then the last bit of strength I had left slipped away. I blacked out.

* * *

**Wooow, that was quite a sad chapter to write. :(**

**Please read and review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to everyone that reviews my story. :) You have no idea how happy they make me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight .. blah blah etc etc...**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

I woke up in my room. What? Why was I here? I need to get back to the hospital, I need to see Jake, even if he is…

I heard dad from downstairs, "She wants to go back to the hospital and see Jacob."

"Should we let her, she might not be able to take it." Mom replied. Great, they would even go and let me see my best friend. I ran downstairs a little light headed.

"You don't have to take me. I want to go on my own, Carlisle is still there anyway isn't he?" Dad started to interrupt but I continued. "Please, I want to do this on my own. I don't want you all standing around me expecting me to be upset. Mom, dad, I need to do this. Please." I was almost begging to see Jake, and he wouldn't even know I was there. I thought to dad, _please dad. I need to see him. He was my best friend. He took his life to save mine, and I think I might - maybe I – no don't worry about that actually. Just know that I cared about him a lot. And I need to see him. Please_. I begged one last time. He nodded and then let me run free.

I heard mom start to ask him what I had thought to him, but he didn't answer. _Thank you, please don't tell anyone_. I thought to dad, I was still quite close to the house so I knew he would be able to hear me.

I took dads Volvo to the hospital to give me more time to myself. I would get there to quick if I ran. I needed to prepare myself for what I was about to see. My friend, my best friend, Jake, and he was…it was hard for me to even think the word let alone say it out loud. I arrived at the hospital about 10 minutes after getting in the car. I still got there too quick, but I wasn't going to turn around now. I walked up to the big hospital automatic doors and just stood there for a few minutes.

I then took a deep breath and walked in. Carlisle was right by the door as soon as I stepped in. he must have smelt me coming or something. He gave me a look to say 'do you really want to do this'. I just nodded in reply. He walked with me to Jake's room and then stopped outside the door.

"If you don't mind Carlisle, I would like to do this on my own. Just please make sure no one comes in here." He nodded and then gave me a quick hug. I braced myself and then walked in.

There he was. Lying in that horrible hospital bed, not moving. I was crying but not making any sound, I didn't want Carlisle to come in.

"Jake, I'm so sorry." I sobbed to his body. "You said you would _always_ be here for me." I said to him my voice breaking. I heard a machine beeping, must have been coming from the next room.

"Why did it have to happen to you? I'm so sorry Jake." I heard that annoying beeping sound again. "If I knew you was going to jump in front of that bullet, I would have jumped in front of you." There was that beeping sound again, it was happening like every 10 seconds now. I continued to talk to Jake anyway "I would have taken that bullet for you." Something beeped again. Okay this was starting to annoy me now. I looked up from Jake's body to go out the room and see where the beeping was coming from. And then I noticed Jake's machine. The heart rate line had zigzags in it. Like his heart had been beating recently. Then I heard the beep again, and jakes line went up again.

_I must be imagining it_ I thought to myself. But I wasn't. The beeping was happening about every 5 seconds now. I went over to Jake's body and but my ear to his chest. Then I heard it: the sound I would have given up everything to hear again. It was Jake's heartbeat.

"Carlisle." I said very quietly, I knew he would hear me though. I was still trying to collect my thoughts together when Carlisle came in. When he did all I could do was point at Jake's machine. Then I watched Carlisle's eyes bulge out of their sockets.

"Carlisle, is he-?" I asked, I couldn't even finish the question, it didn't make any sense to me.

"Yes, I – I think he is." Carlisle answered.

* * *

**Soo i know that wasnt a very long chapter .. and if your confused then just be patient it will all be explained in the upcoming chapters :)**

**Please review :) x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry that i havent posted in a while, school started back up after Christmas break and my life is kinda hectic right now.**

**Anywayz Enjoy the chapter! :)  
Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight blah blah blah... **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

What the hell was happening? So what, his hearts beating, so has he like come back from the dead or something? This just doesn't make any sense. I mean I'm not complaining that my best friend might not be dead, but it's just confusing. I don't understand.

I was getting bored of just listening to Jake's machine beeping so I went and stood next to him. "Jake?" He didn't respond so I touched his hand. As soon as I did that his eyes started fluttering open. What did this mean? My touch was bringing him even more alive. I looked at Carlisle but he was just staring at mine and Jake's hand intertwined. Just then Esme came through the door.

"Esme, what are you doing here?" What? How did she know to come here?  
"I don't really know dear, all I know is that I got this strange feeling that something weird and amazing was going to happen. So I ran here as fast as I could. I don't think anybody has even noticed that I'm gone." She smiled at me then. Oh I love my grandma so much. She was the best grandma anyone could ask for. I went over to her and gave her a big hug. She was always there when I needed her. And it wasn't exactly a lie, I needed her right at this moment and then here she is. She just appears out of nowhere. I turned back to Jake wondering if his eyes had fully opened yet.

"Jake, can you hear me?" I was pretty sure he could hear me because as soon as I started talking his heart started to beat faster. I didn't need him to say he heard me if I could hear his heart.

"Carlisle dear, how long do you think it will take him to come round?" Esme asked Carlisle. Yeah I wonder how long it will take for him to come around. I mean I already know he can hear me, I just want to know when he will be able to talk to me. I _really_ needed to talk to him.

"Ness, Nessie?" Jake's words were slurred but I could still understand what he was saying. I went over and rushed to his side.

"Yes Jake, I'm here. It's alright I'm here." I said trying to calm him. I took his hand again and I felt an electric shock pass through us. He obviously felt it too because all of a sudden his eyes were wide open and he was staring at me. His heart had also picked up a normal pace.

"Oh Jake! You were dead. You were dead for hours. I thought I lost you. I'm so sorry, you should have never taken that bullet for me. I'm so sorry." I repeated again and again. "This is all my fault." I admitted sadly. He started talking then.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen. This is not your fault! Don't you ever say that. To be honest I don't even remember what happened." Then Jake looked at Carlisle.

"You lost a lot of blood, that's the cause of your loss of memory. It was also the cause of your…" Carlisle couldn't even say the word. It must still seem abnormal to him. I was still trying to get _my_ head around it. How does this even make any sense? Jake was dead just a few minutes ago, and now, well now he is talking to me as if nothing had happened.

"Jake, how is this possible?" I was honestly curious. I mean he just came back from the dead! Shouldn't he be like a zombie or something?

"Truthfully, I actually have no idea. I mean I was dead right. Loss of blood like Carlisle had said. Maybe it was to do with my super fast healing. Maybe I wasn't dead but my heart had stopped beating for a long time because I had no blood. Maybe all that time whilst it wasn't beating, my body was creating more blood. Then eventually it created enough for my heart to start beating again. But I have no idea I'm not a doctor or anything so I'm just saying what I think." I just stared at him. His heart had stopped beating for hours! And now he was telling me why he thought he was _alive_. He's not even meant to be alive!

Wait why am I thinking like this?! I want Jake to be alive. I missed him so much. More than I thought I ever would. Maybe the missing him thing is connected to the electric shock I felt when I touched his hand.

Nah; that must have been my imagination.

"Esme lets take Jake home so he can have a shower. But back to the big white house not back to our cottage." I really didn't want to go back to the cottage. It was late and my parents were probably doing things that I really did not want to hear. I walked over to Jake's bed and went to pick him up to carry him home. I honestly did not think he was in a stable enough condition to walk himself. But he surprised me by jumping out of the bed and walking up to me.

Jake took my hand again and I'm pretty sure I saw him shiver. But I wasn't cold to him, so why would he shiver? Hmm, strange. We all went back in dads Volvo; it would have seemed strange to just leave it there in the hospital parking lot.

When we arrived home we went into the living room. Everyone face went from looking upset – like they were ready for me to come home crying – to pure shock and astonishment. I had to smile as Jasper's, Alice's, Rosalie's and Emmett's faces where just too funny. If it were possible they looked as if they were going to faint.

"Hey." Jake said calmly with a smile on his face. Everybody's mouth just fell open as if him talking had just made them realise he was real. _Well this is going to be interesting. I wonder what will happen when mom and dad see this_, I thought to myself.

"When mom and dad see wha-?" Mom and dad must have thought something strange was going on so decided to come back to the big white house. Dad had started talking but obviously couldn't finish his sentence when he saw Jake. I felt a sense of calm wash over me. Jasper obviously couldn't take everyone feeling confused. I always forgot that whatever people were feeling Jasper would feel it too.

"What? How? _What?_" Mom's sentences obviously weren't that great. She couldn't make sense of the situation. I feel like everyone was more shocked than I was. And I was there to watch him come back to life!

"Yeah, so I'm going to go take a shower. I feel like a mess and I would kind of like everyone to stop staring at me now." Jake said. You could hear his awkwardness in his voice. With that he started to go upstairs. I followed him not wanting everyone to bombard me with questions.

I went and sat on my bed whilst Jake was in the shower. I thinking about how although everything had gone completely wrong - as wrong as anything could go apart from people finding out what we really were - everything has actually turned out great! I thought I had lost a friend and turns out he is back in my life, and hopefully staying for good. I smiled at the thought of Jake being in my life forever. I could hear mumbling downstairs. Carlisle was obviously telling everyone about what he had seen.

I couldn't quite make out what he was telling them but then I heard Emmett say "Man! That is freaky. Who knew ay? Werewolves can come back to life." Ha, Uncle Emmett was always the one to lighten the mood in strange and bad situations. Just like this one. However this situation was definitely strange but not bad at all.

Jake was in the shower for about 20 minutes and then I heard him turn the water off. I wonder why he spent so long in the shower. Probably trying to remember what had happened to him.

A few minutes later Jake came into my room. He was only wearing some tracksuit bottoms and once again I noticed his amazing body. His dark skin was so attractive, I just wanted to go over there and stroke him. His biceps strained against his skin so I could see them more defined. I moved my eyes to his chest next, loving the way it looked so rock hard, his pectorals were astounding. I just wanted to rest my head against his smooth rock hard chest. I moved my eyes to his abdominals next; he had an amazing six pack that literally took my breath away. He had a line of hair that went from his belly button down into his jogging bottoms into areas that my eyes could not see. I looked up then to look at Jacob full length. Had he always looked this gorgeous? He was without a doubt the most beautiful person I had ever seen. Wow. When did he start looking like this?

Just then Jacob broke my daze by speaking. "Erm, Nessie what are you staring at? Have I got something on me?" He said checking as he spoke.

"No, erm, sorry. I guess I was erm…daydreaming?" I said it like a question. I couldn't really think of any other way to put it. Jake came over to me and sat next to me on my bed.

Then I heard dad mumbling to mom. "She's starting to notice. I don't know how long it will be before…" Before what?! Am I missing something here? What was dad on about? He and mom were keeping secrets from me. I hate that. I stopped listening to their little conversation downstairs. Dad knew I was listening so he wasn't saying anything else on that subject.

I looked up then staring into Jake's eyes. I thought I would literally melt. I got so lost in his eyes that I didn't even realise I was leaning towards him. But as soon as I did I didn't start to lean back. I kept looking from his lips back to his eyes, and he was doing the same to me. I wanted to…I felt like I needed to…

* * *

**Sooooo what do you think???**

**Review=love :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Omg! I am soooo sorry i havent updated in AGES. Please forgive me? Heres chapter 10 and i might even upload chapter 11 tomorrow if you're lucky. To make up for not uploading in ages.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight blah blah blah :)**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

We were so close to each other now. Our lips almost touching.

"Ness, are you sure this is what you want?" Jakes asked me, I could feel his warm breath against my face. I was too caught up in the moment to say anything so all I could do was nod. Then Jake brought his hand to my face and placed it on my cheek. He started to stroke it with his thumb. Then he closed the distance between us and our lips were touching.

I felt a jolt of electricity pass through me as soon as our lips met. I leaned back and gasped, I couldn't help it. I was too shocked to carry on kissing Jake. He looked worried then, like he had just made the biggest mistake of his life. But I brought my face back to his and we started kissing with so much passion I thought I might actually pass out. I grabbed the hair at the back of his head and knotted my fingers in it at the same time as pulling his face closer to mine. He put his other hand at the small of my back to try and pull me closer, so that every inch of our bodies were touching.

This was too much. If I wasn't careful we were going to go too far and my family was downstairs!

"Jake" I mumbled against his lips. He took his lips off of mine but didn't stop kissing me. He started kissing me from my jaw line up to my ear. He then started grazing his teeth against my ear lobe. I felt my eyes roll back into my head. This was not good. If I didn't stop him, we were going to have sex right now.

Just then my dad kicked the door open. Well actually he kind of broke my door completely. Great now I don't have a bedroom door.

"Edward…" I heard my mom calling from downstairs. I saw my dad's beyond angry face calm slightly, but not much. _Thanks dad at least you made him stop, although you could have done it without breaking my door. I thought Jake might go a bit far. But you can go now; we won't do anything I promise. This has been the best day of my life; don't ruin it for me, please._ I thought to my dad. I gave him a pleading look and he nodded and went back downstairs. I heard him and mom leave the house. They were probably going back to the cottage…ugh I don't even want to think about what they are going to do.

"Whoa, I'm surprised your dad didn't like try to kill me or anything." Jake said surprised.

"Well maybe if you didn't get so carried away he wouldn't have even had to come up here." He looked a bit upset after I said that.

"Sorry Ness, it's just you don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment." He admitted sadly. Wait, how long _had_ he been waiting. He made it sound like he has been waiting years, expecting me to love him.

"What, were you _expecting_ this moment to happen?" As soon as I said that Jake looked down. Great he couldn't even look at me now. What the hell was going on? I need some answers.

"Ness, it's getting late. You need to sleep; it's been a busy day. We will talk tomorrow." And with that Jake kissed me on the forehead and walked out of my room.

I stared at the door for about an hour after he left just thinking about everything that has happened between me and Jake tonight. How dad had said to mom that I was starting to notice, that it won't be long before something happens. How Jake was expecting me to love him. For a long time, although I didn't know how long, long was. There was one thing I was absolutely positive about though. And that was the fact how I knew they were linked and I was definitely going to get some answers from Jake tomorrow. Whether he likes it or not. I eventually fell asleep, knowing that I would get my answers tomorrow.

I woke up to Alice jumping up and down on my bed. Ugh. "Alice, what are you doing?" I asked groggily. I was so pissed she had just woke me up.

"Well, you owe me a shopping trip!" What the hell is she on about?

"Says who?"

"Says me!" she exclaimed. She was obviously very excited to go shopping. However I had other things on my mind; like talking to Jake.

"Okay, when are we leaving?" I didn't mind going shopping with Alice. In fact when I was in a good mood I loved it. I loved getting new clothes. The only thing I didn't like was when Alice treated me like a Barbie doll and tried to dress me up for everything.

"We are leaving…as soon as you're ready!" That's not too bad. The earlier we leave the more time I will have when we are done to talk to Jake.

"Okay fine. Get out so I can have a shower and get dressed then." She squealed in delight and left my room practically skipping.

As promised as soon as I was dressed I was dragged out of the house by Alice to go shopping. She led me to her yellow Porsche. She only drove it when we were going far. I was seriously worried now.

"Erm, Alice, where are we going exactly?"

"We are going shopping in…LA!" She started jumping up and down for joy whilst clapping her hands. My face fell instantly and my mouth fell open. She was taking me to freaking LA?!?!?! Why did we need to go that far? Then it hit me. I didn't owe her a shopping trip. If we were going shopping we wouldn't normally go that far. She was hiding something from me.

"Alice, what are you hiding from me?" she stopped jumping instantly and started biting her bottom lip. She was dying to tell me I could see it in her eyes.

"Okay, well since I'm not going shopping with you anymore because you are hiding things from me, I need to go and talk to Jake."

"NO!" Alice grabbed my arm. What has gotten into her?

"It's okay Alice, I'm not going far. I'm only going to talk to Jacob. I need some answers from him." She just shook her head at me. Why won't she let me go talk to Jake?

"He's gone Nessie. I'm sorry. Jake left because…well because…he didn't want to talk to you. He didn't want to give you the answers you want." My mouth fell open for the second time in the space of two minutes. "He has a good reason; I just can't tell you what that reason is. All I can say is he is scared of what your reaction will be." I walked away from her then. She called something after me but I had started running at a flat out sprint. I wasn't sure where I was running to but I needed to get away.

I was running peacefully watching the green blurs go past me, hearing the birds singing their sweet songs. And then I came across his scent, it was a recent trail. Maybe 20 minutes old. I started to follow it without thinking. Not really sure if this was the best thing to do. What if I didn't want to hear his answers, what do I do then? I was following Jake's trail when his scent became really strong as the wind brushed past me. I turned to face where the smell had come from and saw him sitting on the edge of a cliff, with his back towards me and his feet hanging off the edge.

I went and sat down next to him. He startled me by actually talking. "So you found me then. Are you sure you want to know?"

I frowned at him. "Why does everyone think I don't want to know what is going on. It's to do with me so I think I should know." He didn't answer me so I carried on talking, finally getting to my point. "So are you going to tell me why you were expecting me to love you?" he turned to face me and looked me deep into my eyes.

"Okay. Well first of all I didn't want to tell you because I was scared of what your reaction might be. And truth be told I'm still scared." He took a deep breath and then started his explanation. "You see, well there's this thing werewolves can do, and it's called imprinting. It's like when we find our soul mate. It's a very powerful bond and is impossible to break. You can't force it to happen it just does. When you look at your soul mate its like, gravity isn't holding you on earth anymore, your imprint is. I imprinted on you that day you were born." He had to stop because of my look of pure horror. So he was in love with me since I was a _baby_. He obviously realised what was going on in my head and quickly explained. "No, it wasn't like that at first. You see when you imprint one someone you will become anything for them. Their guardian, a best friend, a brother or maybe even erm…a lover. And the item of the imprint normally ends up with the person that has imprinted on them. Like Emily and Sam, he imprinted on her. Or like Quil and Claire, that's why he is always with her. And that's why I was always with you. The item of the imprint usually ends up with the person because it's almost impossible to deny or ignore that kind of adoration and affection." He was finished now and all I could do was stare. I had no emotion on my face whatsoever I couldn't even think straight. So I was _meant_ to be with him because he had imprinted on me…

He stood up then and so did I following him. He stopped walking after about 5 steps and turned to look at me with so much pain in his eyes. He looked honestly worried about my reaction. I thought to myself _I might as well put him out of his misery now. Here it goes._

"Jake…

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Reviews pleasee :)**

**I will try and update again tomorrow :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**So here it is as promised, another Chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but i do wish i owned Jacob ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_**Jake POV**_

I stood up. I wouldn't be able to handle it if she rejected me and I was sitting down. If she rejected me I just wanted to be able to phase instantly so I could handle my emotions better. Also if I was in my wolf form she wouldn't be able to see how much pain she was causing me. When I got up Nessie followed me. Oh god this was it. I wouldn't be able to handle it when she rejects me. She's going to run away from me because she feels like she has been forced into this.

"Jake…" she started. Here it goes, she's going to say she can't handle this and that she was forced into it and she doesn't love me anymore. She is going to hate me because I forced her to love me.

She took a deep breath. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"What?" What? She isn't running away.

"Why didn't you tell me about the imprinting thing before?" she asked again, making sure I understood. But I did understand it's just not the response I expected.

"What? Why are you not running away from me?" Well that was a stupid question.

"You say that like you want me to run away from you." She looked upset at my question. I instantly regretted asking her as soon as the words were out of my mouth anyway.

"No! Of course I don't want that. It's just that I thought you would leave me because you would feel like I forced you into this relationship." I admitted sheepishly. She walked over to me then and placed her hand on my face. She showed me how she fell in love with me and when she noticed. She said that she didn't feel forced and that nothing anyone could do or say would make her leave me. She took her hand away from my face then and looked deep into my eyes.

"See, I would never leave you Jake. Not for anyone, I just wish you had told me earlier. I was always wondering why you were there since I was born." I smiled at her, it finally sinking in that she was never going to leave me.

I took her hand and we started walking back towards the house. The electricity in the space between us was astounding, I didn't think it was possible to ever want someone so much in my life. I had to stop, I couldn't help myself. I needed to touch her, even if it was just a hug. I needed to be closer to her. I turned to face and stared into her dazzling brown eyes. I leaned in closer, but clearly she was eager to be close to me also. She closed the gap between us instantly and soon we were kissing passionately. I put my hand on her lower back and pulled her body closer to me. She reached up and put her arms around my neck. We both parted our lips and then she traced her tongue along my bottom lip. I shivered in delight. This was just to amazing for words.

"Nessie." I mumbled against her lips. This time it would be me trying to stop us before we go too carried away. She removed her lips from mine then but didn't stop kissing me.

"What?" She asked her warm breath against my neck.

"Do you remember what happened last time we almost got too carried away? I'm trying very hard here to not go that far but if we don't stop soon, well…" I didn't need to finish that sentence, she knew exactly where it was going.

"Okay, point well made. But I don't know how much longer I can resist you, I want you so much." Her eyes bulged and then she looked down blushing. She obviously wasn't meant to say that last part out loud.

"Don't be embarrassed, I want you too." I put my hand under her chin and lifted her face up so she was looking at me. She didn't look as embarrassed as before, instead there was a new light in her eyes that made them sparkle amazingly. Her eyes literally took my breath away; I've never seen that look in them before.

"Jake…I erm, was wondering, do you want to come back to the cottage with me?" what is she hiding from me? She's never usually that nervous about asking me to come back to the cottage with her.

"Sure, but we should go back to the main house first, so your parents know your alright." She nodded her head and then took my hand and we started running towards the Cullen's house.

**

* * *

Ness POV**

As we were running towards the big house with our hands entwined I remembered that I had to keep my thoughts controlled whilst around my dad. Jake seemed happy and confused at the same time. Happy obviously because I hadn't left him like he thought I would. And confused because he couldn't figure out why I was in such a rush to get to the cottage. I was practically dragging him along because he doesn't run that fast whilst he is in his human form. It was early still so mom and dad wouldn't need to come back to the house for about 7 hours. I smiled at the thought. Jake just looked at me strangely. How had he not figured it out yet, I mean wasn't it obvious.

Once we got to the main house I carried on running. I didn't want to spend too much time here in case I forgot to not think about my plans and then dad would stop me and Jake being in the cottage alone together. I wasn't worried about Alice much as I was blurry to her and she couldn't even see Jake. I didn't stop running until I found mom and dad upstairs in Alice's room. She was showing them some designs she has for mom's wardrobe at the cottage. Alice thinks it needs re-decorating. It's already been redecorated about 20 times since I was born.

"Mom, dad, I'm going to the cottage with Jake. Just thought I'd tell you first so you knew that I was okay. We still need to talk about some things." I said it innocently so they were more likely to believe me.

"And what kind of things do you need to talk to him about?" dad asked. Always trying to make sure I was never left alone with Jake longer than necessary.

"Edward, they need to talk okay so just leave them alone." My mom frowned at him but he could never do anything she didn't want him to do. He loved her too much for that. "Okay darling, I and your father will be home much later, a few hours. See you soon. Hope you two sort things out." she said with a caring smile.

I smiled back at her then grabbed jakes hand and we were off running towards the forest. Jake kept looking at me from the corner of his eye when he thought I couldn't see. When we finally approached the cottage I took a deep breath, I was so nervous. I had been very confident up until I could actually see the cottage. I opened the door and walked straight to my room. Jake followed me, just like I knew he would. I sat down on my bed and then patted the space next to me. He sat down but not before giving me a very confused look.

"Sooo…" I didn't really give him a chance to say much more. I was shaking so much. I knew that if I didn't do it now I never would, I wanted to do this more than anything in the world. I started kissing him ferociously. He kissed me back but wasn't as into it as I wanted him to be. I took his shirt off and pushed him down so he was now lying down on the bed and I was on top of him.

He stopped kissing me then but didn't make me get off of him.

"Ness, are you sure this is what you want?" I got so lost in his eyes that at first I couldn't answer him.

"Yes, I'm sure. I want you more than I've ever wanted anything in my life." That seemed to convince him he started kissing me hard whilst taking off my clothes. I finished taking off his clothes then before we did anything I said, "I love you Jake."

"I love you too, Nessie. More than life itself." He replied. Then we left off where we began.

* * *

**Review=love **


	12. Chapter 12

**OMG! I am soooooo sorry that i havent updated in ages! I apologise!**

**For making you wait so long i have this chapter and i will upload another one tomorrow!**

**

* * *

Chapter 12**

It was so peaceful watching Jake sleep. I was lying on top of him tracing patterns on his chest. I can't believe it actually worked. No one came in, nothing interrupted us. It went smoothly and without a hitch. It was perfect.

I was just thinking about our encounter when Jake's eyes opened.

"Hey." I said with a smile on my face. I then kissed him.

"Hi." He said also smiling. I was going to tell him how much what we did meant to me but I couldn't really put it into words. So instead I showed him how much it meant to me, I much I wanted to do what we did and how glad I was that we did it and didn't get interrupted.

"Yeah, that was the best experience of my life too. I never want to lose you Ness. You are my life." I kissed him again and then smiled, he smiled back at me.

"I think we should get dressed, just in case anyone decides to come and check up on us. He nodded and then started putting his clothes back on. I really wish we could have stayed like that forever, but it was too risky and I didn't want dad to find out about this. Not yet anyway. We walked back into the living room and cuddled up on the sofa.

It was a good thing we did get dressed because after about five minutes of being on the sofa we heard somebody approaching the house. She didn't even bother to knock and just came rushing in.

"Okay, so now you and Jake are all loved up can we please go shopping? I have been literally dying all day and nobody would come with me. Please Ness, pleeeaaassseee." How could I refuse her when she looked at me like that? It was hardly fair, it was like cheating.

"Fine." I turned to Jake. "What are you going to do whilst I'm gone?"

"I might go back to La Push for the rest of the day. I haven't spoken to Seth in a while." I nodded, at least I knew where he was going to be.

"Okay, well we are not going as far as LA Alice. We don't even need to go that far because now you have nothing to hide from me."

"Fine." She looked disappointed. Did she really think I could still be bothered to go that far? I didn't want to go that far in the first place.

Jake left at the same time as me and Alice did. He kissed me goodbye and whispered in my ear; "miss you already." I smiled at him, there really was no point him whispering Alice could still probably hear him anyway. Jake ran off into the forest to phase. I wouldn't see him for hours. Alice dragged me into the car and as soon as she had sat down she started driving. I wasn't really paying attention to where we were going. I could feel Alice looking at me as a stared out the window thinking about what had happened between me and Jake earlier.

"It's happened hasn't it?" Alice asked.

"Is it that obvious?" I didn't mind telling Alice that it had happened. I knew she wouldn't tell dad because she knew how he overreacted at times like this.

"Not really, I just had a feeling that it would happen, and by the way that you are staring out the window I just thought you were thinking about it." Wow she's good.

**Jake's POV**

I loved running through the forest in my wolf form. I loved feeling the wind in my fur, being able to run at impossible speeds. It was like heaven to me.

Whilst I was thinking about how good it felt to run through the forest I felt another presence in my mind.

_Jake we have to find Leah and have a meeting now._

_Okay, what's happened?_

_I will tell you when we find Leah. Just meet me 2 miles north from the beach. There is a small clearing._

_Okay Seth, I will be there as quick as I can_

I felt Seth leave so I was on my own again. He seemed extremely stressed like it was something really, really bad that had happened. I started to push myself harder so I could get to the small clearing quicker. I reached it after about five minutes of running. I don't think I had actually ever run so fast in my life. I went into the trees at the edge of the clearing to phase and put my clothes back on. When I walked back to the clearing I saw Leah and Seth talking. I ran up to them eager to find out what Seth had been talking about earlier. They both just stared at me, obviously too nervous to actually say anything. Then Leah stepped forward.

"Jake, there is a vampire here. Seth picked up its scent earlier. He followed it and it led to a house. We think the vampire is vegetarian because it seemed like the leech was living there." There was another vampire here. Great. Well hopefully they stick to their little area and don't come anywhere near my Nessie.

"Okay, well keep an eye on them and if you think anything fishy is going on then tell me straight away." And with that I walked away from both of them. I had to get back to the Cullen's house quickly to tell them about this new vamp.

I got there in less than five minutes but as soon as I walked through the door everybody already knew. Of course they did, I hadn't stopped thinking about it on the way here and Edward could read my mind from about 2 miles away now. I felt so out of place being there. Everybody seemed really calm. Was I the only person that saw a possibility of danger?! I saw Edward shake his head from the corner of my eye. Okay so he was worried as well, but why wasn't he showing it. Must be Bella, she probably made him calm down and made him see that it probably won't be bad. He nodded. Of course it was Bella; Edward would do whatever she asked him to do. That's how much he loves her.

We were all doing different things round the house waiting for Alice and Nessie to get back so we could tell them. But Alice had probably seen it and had already told Nessie. I miss her so much and she has only been gone a few hours. I hope this new vampire doesn't ruin everything. Just then I heard a car approach, they were back. Nessie walked in first carrying about 10 bags of shopping, whilst Alice danced in behind her empty handed. Ness took the bags upstairs and then came back down and sat next to me.

"How comes your back then? I didn't think I would see you until tomorrow." She looked deep into my eyes and for a moment I forgot that she had even asked me a question.

"Oh right, err, there's something I have to tell you." I wonder how she will take it. She would probably want to stay well clear of them, in case they were dangerous.

"Okay, well tell me then."

"There's a vampire staying near us, Seth caught their scent. But they might be dangerous so we are keeping an eye on them."

"When you say staying, do you mean like living in a house. Like us?" she asked.

"Yeah…"

"So then they probably won't be dangerous, because the only way they could be living in a house is if they are vegetarians like us! We should go and meet them!" she said with a huge smile on her face. What?! She wants to meet them has she gone mad.

"Ness, just because they are vegetarian doesn't mean they aren't dangerous." She frowned at me.

"Why don't you want me to meet them?"

"I never said that." Why were we even having this discussion? I knew this new bloodsucker would be trouble. We haven't even met them yet and they are already turning what started out as a great day into a bad one.

"But it's clear you don't want me to, by the way you are going on and on about them being dangerous. Do you not trust me to make my own decisions?" Ness sounded like she was going to cry.

"Yes, of course I do, it's not that I just-" she cut me off.

"Stop making excuses Jake. I am going to meet them whether you like it or not. I like meeting new people and you can't stop me." As if we are arguing over somebody we don't even know. Why was she so set on meeting this person anyway? I was about to start arguing back but she got of the sofa and stormed up to her room.

Ness doesn't normally act like that. She wouldn't argue with me about something so minor. It's like she is being made to like this new vampire, to trust them that nothing will go wrong. There is something strange going on with this new vamp. I don't know what it is, but I will do whatever it takes to find out.


	13. Chapter 13

**As promised here is another chapter :) Sorry im a day late.**

**

* * *

Chapter 13**

I had to go to school today. I really didn't want to; I dreaded all the things that had gone round. I was seriously hoping that anybody that was at the party had either forgotten about it or wasn't really paying attention at the time.

"You'll be fine Ness." I heard dad say to me downstairs. Ugh. He had been listening to my thoughts again. God, I get no privacy in this house. I heard dad start laughing. _It's a shame you don't know what me and Jake got up to, that would wipe that smile off your face_. I thought to him smugly. I showed him a little clip of me and Jake in the cottage through my thoughts. It was only short and it was only us kissing, but I knew it would wind him up.

"Not funny." I heard him mumble downstairs. Ha! I showed him. Good, hopefully he won't be invading my thoughts so often now.

As we all walked out of the house to get into the cars I walked straight up to Rosalie's M3.

"Rose, can I ride with you today in your car? I want to ask you some things." I did really want to talk to Aunt Rose. There were things I wanted to talk to her about without anyone else being there. And this seemed like the perfect opportunity.

"Sure honey." She replied smiling at me. I felt Jake approaching behind me so I quickly went and got in Rose's car. Jake and Rose still didn't get along very well so he preferred to not ride with her to school. I still wasn't talking to Jake after last night. I can't believe him, he can't decide who I can and can't meet. It's my life and he isn't the boss of me. And until he comes up with some evidence or something that this new vamp is dangerous then I will meet and talk to them.

"Rose, why do you think Jake was acting like that last night? You were at the house so don't tell me you didn't hear our conversation. We were practically screaming at each other." I asked her. I couldn't figure it out myself, Jake was just being so over protective he was just like…just like…my father! Ugh.

"Well to be honest Ness, I think Jake is _jealous._"

"He has nothing to be jealous of. Doesn't he know that I would never leave him? It would hurt me too much if I did." Does he not trust my love for him? Rose didn't say anything else to me on the way to school. Which I appreciated: because I needed to think. Why would Jake believe that I would leave him for somebody that I have never even met? Once Aunt Rosalie had parked the car I got out and started looking for Jake. Once I spotted him I ran up to him and took his hand. I then reached up on my toes to kiss him.

"I love you." I said to him. He smiled at me and we started walking to our first lesson hand in hand.

It was then, when I walked through the door of physics I smelt it. I felt Jake tense up next to me as the smell hit him too. The new vampire was here; in my school, in my lesson. I scanned the room looking for the characteristic that would give them away; when I set my eyes on a male vampire with golden eyes. He was gorgeous, just like most vampires are, but he didn't do anything for me. I wasn't affected by his presence like Jake probably thought I would be. There really was no reason for him to be jealous. I squeezed Jake's hand to reassure him then showed him my thoughts of how this vampire doesn't change anything between us but I still want to talk to him. I relaxed a little bit but he was obviously still thinking that this new vampire was dangerous.

I guess the only time I will be able to talk to this new vampire is when Jake isn't around. I wonder if he will be in biology, Jake isn't in that lesson with me. And well Nate isn't in school…for obvious reasons…so he would probably be made to sit next to me. All through physics Jake was holding onto my hand tightly. He kept stealing glances at the new vamp thinking that I didn't notice. I swear if he didn't stop being so paranoid I was going to hit him. I showed him an image of me hitting him because he was really getting on my nerves.

"Sorry." He whispered. I just nodded.

The bell for the end of the lesson soon rang. I got up from my desk and walked out of the classroom with Jake.

"I will see you later." I kissed him on the cheek which seemed to relax him. He left to go to his lesson obviously regretting that there was just one lesson we didn't have together. I walked to biology and sat down at my desk. I was grateful that nobody had asked me about Nate, because to be honest I didn't actually no where he was. He could be in a different country for all in knew.

I smelt him before I heard him. He went up to the teacher and told him he was new and all that. I remember about a week ago that was me talking to the teacher. So much has happened in that short amount of time. It's strange really. Mr. Price pointed at my table obviously motioning for the new vampire to sit next to me. He walked over to me with a smile on his face. I just ignored him, his smile started to irritate me it was so smug. Like he knew he was going to win me over already.

"Hey." He said still smiling.

"Hi." I replied coldly.

"So what's your name then beautiful?" I couldn't help but smile at him, not matter how egotistical he was. I blushed slightly

"Renesmee, but people call me Nessie or Ness, because my name's a bit of a mouthful. What's your name?"

"Freddie." That's a nice name. "So what are you then? Because you clearly aren't human, but you have a heartbeat." We were whispering so low that only we could hear.

"I'm half-human, half-vampire. And you're vegetarian." I smiled he was obviously a bit shocked because he had probably never met a half-human half-vampire before.

"Yeah I am, and wow, I have never met a half-human, half-vampire before. This is quite amazing. So do you have a family? Do any of them go here?" wow he has a lot of questions.

"Yes all of my family go here apart from the grandfather and grandmother. Bella and Edward are my mom and dad. Then there is Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper, Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett and finally Jake, he's my boyfriend." I nodded making sure I hadn't left anyone out.

"Jake's the one you was with last lesson right?" I nodded. "Yeah, he smells terrible." He said wrinkling his nose.

I wasn't sure I could tell him but he would find out anyway because of the smell. "That's because he is a werewolf. He is part of a pack in La Push, there are like 16 of them. But Jake left that pack and now he has his own one and he is the Alpha." He seemed to ignore everything I said after he is a werewolf.

"So do any members of your family have powers?" He's a bit nosey.

"Well, Edward my dad can read minds. Bella my mom can shield people from her mind, so my dad can't read her mind and Jane from the Volturi can't hurt her." His mouth fell open when I said that. "Alice can see the future. Uncle Jasper can control people's emotions and he can also feel the emotions of people. And I can show people my thoughts by touching them, my power is kind of the opposite of my dad and my moms powers." He didn't say anything, probably trying to take in how powerful my family is. "So do you have a power?" I asked him.

"No." He replied quickly hmm…strange. We continued to whisper during that whole lesson getting to know each other.

What confused me was the fact how I had just told this vampire everything about my family. I told him each member of my family's powers and I had only just met him. I had only just met him and yet I still trusted him. And if it came to it I knew I could trust him with my life.

* * *

**Okay, so its not that great of a chapter, but its necessary for the rest of the story.**

**R&R please :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sooo here is chapter 14 :) Enjoy.**

**

* * *

Chapter 14**

It's been a bit more than a week since that day in the classroom. What happened that day with Freddie I still don't understand. I still trust him with my life and Jake still thinks he is dangerous. But even Jake can't help but like him.

It's Saturday and Freddie is coming over. I'm not sure what we are going to do yet. He will probably have some ideas anyway. Jake's not here. He never seems to be here just before Freddie turns up. I know we haven't known him that long but you would have thought Jake would be used to him by now. He's not, I mean he hasn't got a problem with him. He is just convinced there is something strange going on with him. I think before Freddie turns up Jake goes out to kind of like prepare himself for Freddie's arrival. What else would he be doing?

I never ask Jake where he goes and he never brings it up so I'm guessing he doesn't want to talk about it. Then a few things clicked in my head. Is he _cheating_ on me. It would make sense I mean, he never tells me where he is going. Sometimes he is gone for hours. And Freddie is the perfect excuse for him to go out, because we all know he has a problem with him.

I shook my head to clear it. No, Jake would never cheat on me. I'm his imprint, he could never do that to me. He could never do it to himself. He could never risk losing me, it would hurt him too much. But I still can't help but wonder…

"Ness, he isn't cheating on you. You know he could never do that." My dad interrupted my thoughts. He is so nosey. I mean I know it's not his fault he can read minds. But I know for sure that he can choose who's mind to be in. So why is he always in mine?! I saw him smirk.

"Then where is he?" I asked him, irritated.

"He doesn't want you to know." I was going to interrupt him but he carried on. "Look, he isn't cheating on you. He has just gone to a place where he can think clearly without all of us interrupting him. He doesn't want you to come and find him because he just wants to be alone for a few minutes a day. You haven't done anything to upset him, he still loves you. He just likes private time every now and then."

I nodded. Of course Jake still loves me. It was stupid of me to get so paranoid about something like this. Jake can have alone time whenever he wants. I shouldn't just jump to conclusions. Just as I was thinking that Jake came through the door. I ran up to him and nearly knocked him over.

"Hey, you." He chuckled. "Miss me much?"

"More than you will ever know." We stood there just holding each other for a while. I sighed in contentment. "Freddie will be here in a minute." I reminded him. I felt him tense, sigh and then let me go. Great, well done Ness, way to ruin the moment.

Just then there was a knock at the door. That's the problem with vampires; you don't know they are approaching unless they drive or use something that's very noisy to get to their destination. I mean I can hear well, better than any human. But not as well as a full vampire, so it's still easy for them to sneak up on me. Unless they are being unusually noisy, which is usual for Emmett. The vampire that is most likely to sneak up on me, and the one that tries to the most.

I went to open the door. "Hey, Freddie." I said with a smile on my face. He was gorgeous it was true. But I didn't feel anything for him. I wonder if Jake was just so against him because he thought I would choose Freddie over him. No, that can't be it. Jake knows how much I love him.

"Hey, Ness. What do you want to do today?" He asked me. Hmm, good question.

"I have no idea. I was hoping you would have an idea."

"Actually I was hoping I could talk to Jacob." What? Is he mad?

"Are you sure that's a good idea. I mean, well it's not that he doesn't like you…it's just…umm…" I couldn't find the right way to say it without sounding rude.

"It's okay, I know what you mean. But I still want to talk to him." I nodded. What else could I do? It's not like it was my choice whether Jake spoke to him or not.

But I had a bad feeling about this. Normally I would be happy if Freddie actually wanted to talk to Jake. Or even if Jake wanted to talk to Freddie. But this time I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach that told me not to let Jake go. Jake started walking towards the door with Freddie. I grabbed Jake's arm.

"Please, Jake. Just this once, don't go. I know I'm always asking you to get on with Freddie. But I have a bad feeling about this. Please." I was almost on my knees begging him not to leave.

"Ness, what's the worst that could happen?" Jake asked. He kissed my forehead then opened the door.

"Yeah Ness, he will be fine. Don't you trust me?" Freddie asked. I nodded. Of course I trust Freddie. It seemed like it was impossible not to.

As I watched them leave the house, I couldn't help but panic. What if something happened to Jake? I would never forgive myself for letting him go. No. I was being ridiculous what's the worst that could happen?

But no matter how much I thought that to myself, the feeling would never leave me.

* * *

**Please leave reviews :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_**Jacob's POV**_

I followed the leech, running faster than a human but not as fast as I could run in my wolf form. What the hell did _he_ want to talk to _me_ about? I mean the guy knows I don't particularly like him but he still insists on being alone to talk to me. I mean I guess if he does anything bad I could just rip him apart. He stopped walking after we had got about 10 miles into the forest. Then he turned to face me.

"So Jake, I heard you were leaving." Freddie said with a smirk on his face.

"Excuse me, what?" what the hell is this dude talking about now?

He chuckled darkly. "You see Jacob; if you don't leave I'm afraid that Renesmee will end up either dead or part of the Volturi." I just stared at him blankly, what he had said hadn't really sunk in yet. "Yes, you see I was actually hired by one of the guards of the Volturi. They just wanted to see how Renesmee was doing but they said if there was a mutt anywhere near her then I should take her to Volterra. Now I don't actually want to do that, that's why I'm telling you to leave. Besides that I would quite like Renesmee for myself."

"Don't you ever touch her!" I growled at him. How dare he just waltz into Nessie's life like this and then threaten me that she will end up dead. I knew there was something wrong with this guy!

But surely if this guy was planning on doing any of this stuff Alice would have seen him or Edward would have heard him.

"How have you managed to get away with all this?" I asked him

"Well, that first day I met Ness she told me everything about her family. All of their abilities and what they could do. So I basically controlled my thoughts around Edward and never made up my mind properly about what I was planning to do so Alice couldn't see it." He smirked. Oh my god! I can't believe Nessie told him everything on the first day that she met him. Was she mad?!?! She had only just met the guy and she told him _everything._ What could even make her do something like that.

Then it occurred to me. "Freddie, do you have a power?"

"Of course. I can make people trust me." My mouth popped open. That's why Ness told him everything. That's why I could never _really_ dislike him but still knew there was something wrong with him. He could make people trust him. That's why everyone in the family was instantly alright with him. I started to shake uncontrollably. The bastard!!

"Now Jake, if I were you I wouldn't phase in front of me. Because that means you're going to kill me right? Well if you kill me the Volturi will know straight away and then they will send some members of the guard to come and kill you and Ness."

I had to gain control over myself. I couldn't let him take Nessie out of the world.

"What do I have to do so that she will live?" I whispered. I didn't want the pain to show in voice. Even if it meant I would have to be away from her. I would do anything to make sure that she was alive and well. Although I'm sure it would be almost impossible for her to be happy, she was my imprint. It hurt her to be away from me just as it hurt me to be away from her.

"Oh that's simple. You just have to leave and never, ever come back." His voice was smug. He was enjoying every moment of this.

I nodded. "Can I at least say bye to her?" Freddie laughed loudly and then shook his head. Of course he wouldn't let me say bye to her. This was the worst day of my life. "Tell her I love her please." I begged him knowing he wouldn't do it. My voice broke at the end. I fought back the tears that were threatening to come through.

"Ha-ha, yeah right mutt. But don't worry, I will look after your girlfriend for you." And then he ran off. I presumed back to the Cullen's house. Back to Renesmee, I doubted I would ever see her again. And I had been so confident when I walked out of that door.

_She grabbed my arm._

"_Please, Jake. Just this once, don't go. I know I'm always asking you to get on with Freddie. But I have a bad feeling about this. Please." She was pleading with me to stay. When normally, she was the one asking me to give Freddie a chance._

"_Ness, what's the worst that could happen?" I asked her. I kissed her forehead and then opened the door._

Why hadn't I listened to her? She knew something bad was going to happen and I didn't believe her. Now I would be lucky if I ever saw her again. I phased into a wolf and ran. I didn't stop running just letting all my happy thoughts of Renesmee come into my mind. And then I replayed the last time I was with her again through my mind. The horror in her eyes when I said everything would be fine. A tortured howl escaped from my lips and my legs buckled under me. Then I blacked out.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ohmygosh! I am soooo sorry that i haven't uploaded in two months! :o**

**I apologise, i had exams for a while and then got extreme writers block :/**

**But here is an extra long chapter and i might even post another one in a couple of hours to make up for it! I am so sorry.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Jake and Freddie left about five minutes ago and I was already pacing up and down impatiently. What could they be talking about? What are they doing? Where are they? All I know is that they are far away from the house because my dad can't hear them. I hope they come back soon; I am starting to get paranoid.

"Oh no!" I heard Aunt Alice gasp from upstairs. What - what's happened? Just then I doubled over in pain. I felt like someone was ripping my heart from inside my chest. I fell to the ground and curled up into a small ball. My mom came into the room and saw me on the floor. She must have been on her way upstairs to find out what was wrong with Alice.

"Edward! What's happening?" she asked, worry tinting her voice. My dad came running down the stairs at inhuman speed.

"Its Jake, he's left." He came over to me and started stroking my back, but I was shaking furiously. "When they leave their imprint it not only hurts them, but it hurts the item of the imprint as well." It made sense now. Jake had left. That's why I feel this horrid pain in my chest. I felt like my heart was literally ripping apart.

I had to force myself off the floor. I wasn't just going to sit there helpless and let the pain get to me. The sooner I found Jacob the sooner the pain would go away. I had to find him, for both of our sakes. Surely he can't like this pain anymore than me. Dad obviously reading my mind grabbed my arm once I stood up. I tried to keep walking but he had a tight grip on my arm.

"The last thing we need is you getting lost looking for Jacob." I pulled my arm back aggressively.

"Don't you understand dad. I _have_ to find him. I can't live with this pain for much longer." I started running towards the door, but it opened just before I reached it.

Freddie stepped into the house. For some reason – even though I knew he was gone – I expected Jake to walk in behind him. I walked up to him and was about to hit him.

"Ness stop! It's not Freddie's fault. I just watched the whole thing in his head. Jake left because he wanted to." I turned to face him.

"Jake wanted to leave. He didn't want to be here…with…me?" I started crying uncontrollably. "I thought he loved me! I am his imprint how can he just leave me? We are meant to be together but now he's not here. He has left me." Mom came rushing up to me and hugged me so tightly.

"Of course he loves you. He didn't leave because he doesn't love you…right Edward?" she pleaded him with her eyes. But I didn't want dad to lie to me. I wanted to know the real reason Jake left.

"Dad, why did he leave me? Freddie, you should know. You were there. Why did he leave?" Freddie just looked straight to my dad. He obviously didn't want to say it out loud and was replaying it in his head for my father. "Well? Are one of you going to answer me?" I was getting impatient I need to know why Jake left. Did I do something wrong?

Dad shifted uncomfortably. Oh come on. It couldn't be that bad could it?

"Ness he left because…well…because-"

"Oh just spit it out will you!" I was become very aggravated. I didn't know how much longer I could wait for an answer.

"He left because he thinks your falling in love with Freddie." I laughed.

"Yeah, good one. Jake knows that would never happen. So what's the real reason he left then?" my dad looked at me with pain on his face.

"Ness, that is the real reason he left." I shook my head at him.

"No. NO. But that's ridiculous. Why would he think that?" I looked at Freddie. "What did you say to him?" I growled at him viciously. He looked at me all wide-eyed and innocent.

"I didn't say anything. It's not my fault he got the strange thought into his head." He started to walk towards me but I ran up to my room and locked the door. I shoved my dressing table in front of the door so that everyone got the idea that I didn't want anyone in here. Obviously it wouldn't stop them, but showed them that I didn't want to be disturbed.

I went and sat on my bed. The torturous pain still ripping through my chest. I cried and cried for hours on end. Then after about four hours I ran out of tears. But I still couldn't bring myself to leave my room. Jake had left me. I didn't want to see or talk to anyone. I just sat on my bed, not moving and lifeless.

I don't know how longs it's been. It could have been months for all I know. All I do know is that it has been a few days at least as the sun has risen and set numerous times. Nobody has bothered to come into my room, and I have not come out of it. In fact I haven't moved an inch since the day Jake left. I didn't even want to move, with fear that my body might collapse under my weight. The pain in my chest has made me very weak. And I hadn't hunted or eaten human food for god knows how long. Ever since I had locked myself in here I had heard my whole family whispering about me. There really was no point them whispering I could still hear them. They were all worried about me, they thought I had gone into to shock. Dad was the most worried because my mind was blank. I wasn't thinking anything.

I heard the front door open and then close. That's probably Freddie. He has come here everyday since Jake left. I don't know why thought, it was obvious I didn't want to talk to him. I heard mumbling downstairs. I normally don't bother to listen but something about my dads tone of voice made me listen.

"You are not going up there to speak to her. She doesn't want to talk to anyone. Isn't that a bit obvious." Dad mumbled.

"I know, but maybe if I talk to her it will make her feel a bit better about the situation. I really want to help Edward, please." I wonder why he was begging my dad so much.

"Okay, but if she tells you to go away or leave her alone then I expect you to do just that. Do not pressure her into anything." After that I heard footsteps coming upstairs so I was guessing that Freddie nodded to what my father said. Knock, knock.

I guess I could let him in. But I don't know if I will be able to talk. However I am a bit lonely so I guess…

"Come in Freddie." He pushed the door open. And the dressing table moved with the door. He walked over to me and sat on the edge of the bed. For a few minutes neither of us said anything. We just looked at each other. I wonder what I looked like. I have been wearing the same clothes for days.

"So how are you?" I just looked at him. How did it look like I was. "Okay so bad question. But what do you expect me to ask you Ness. It's been two weeks since Jake left." Wow, it had been ages. "I think its time you came out of your room. You need to hunt or eat. We are all so worried about you. Please, even if you just hunt then come back to your room we will all feel much less worried about you." I nodded. I really did need to hunt. I felt so week. Freddie stood up.

"Do you need help? Or can you get up yourself?" I didn't want any help from anyone so I decided to get up myself. As soon as I had planted my feet on the ground I fell. Luckily Freddie was watching me and caught me quickly.

"I think I will carry you." I just nodded. I didn't want to be in Freddie's arms. I wanted to be in Jake's. He ran down the stairs and everybody was staring at me. Now I was really paranoid about what I looked like. I looked at dad and saw him nod towards Freddie. He probably told him that he was taking me hunting. Dad then looked at me and nodded. He had an odd expression on his face. Oh it's probably my fault. My mind is still blank. Is _it really worrying when I'm not thinking anything?_ I thought to him. He just nodded and then turned to face my mother. I didn't catch what he was saying to her as Freddie was already running through the forest with me in his arms.

I just stay there in his arms. Not moving or saying anything. Just watching the green blurs go past us. Freddie but me down next to a tree and then went off to hunt. He came back a few minutes later with a deer and put it in front of me. I didn't like the fact how he had to hunt for me but I had to admit that I didn't have the strength to do it myself. I crawled over to the deer and then sunk my teeth into its neck. Ah, it tastes so good. The feeling of the warm smooth blood flowing down my throat was just amazing. I hadn't even realised how thirsty I was until I finished draining the deer. Freddie was about to get up and get me another one but I shook my head at him. I wanted to do this myself now that I had most of my strength back.

I got up and let my sense take over. I heard more deer to the east of where I was. Two maybe three of them, one male, two females. I ran towards the male knowing that he would be the largest. I jumped on him then snapped his neck so he didn't have a long painful death. Then I sunk my teeth in and enjoyed the feel of the rich blood running down my throat. Once I had finished I just sat down in front of it staring at nothing in particular. My mind was blank again. There was nothing for me to think about. Freddie came up from behind me and sat down next to me.

"Ness, please say something. I haven't heard you talk for weeks. Apart from like three words earlier. You have to be hurting or something. Just let it all out." What was he babbling about now. See he doesn't know me at all. I really have no emotions left in me. I am hollow inside my heart and soul left when Jake did. I have nothing to let out. Then Freddie put his arms round me and turned me to face him. He just looked at me, I wonder what he saw. My face felt expressionless.

He started moving closer to me but I couldn't do anything. I was fixed to the spot. I still found it hard to do much. I was only able to hunt because of my thirst. His face was just inches away from mine now and I still hadn't moved. I guess it hadn't really clicked what he was probably about to do. Then his lips were on mine, he was kissing me quite forcefully but I just sat there not responding. When he was done he sat back and smiled at me. I just got up and walked away. I didn't even have a reaction to what he had just done. If I was my normal self I would have been hitting him with all the force I could manage. But I couldn't do anything. I continued walking until I reached the house. I stepped through the door and saw everyone standing there.

I showed dad what had happened and he was smiling until it got to the part where Freddie had kissed me. By the time I had finished showing him Freddie came through the door.

"Freddie, can we have a word outside please?" my dad asked him more politely than he should of. Freddie swallowed loudly and then nodded. I went over to my mom and put my hand on her cheek. _I love you. And I'm sorry_. If she could, she would have been crying right now.

"I love you too. And you have nothing to be sorry about. It's not your fault Ja- he left." I nodded. I place my hand on her cheek again. _I'm going to bed now. Night._ She nodded and then kissed me on the cheek. I looked round at everyone, who were standing there watching me and mom. I smiled at them all and then went upstairs' into my room.

I went into my bathroom and turned the shower on. I really needed this. I got in and liked the way the warm water ran down my body. Relaxing all my tensed muscles as it went. Once I had washed and washed my hair I got out. I felt much better and fresh. I put some jogging bottoms on and a plain shirt and then climbed into my bed. Just as I was getting comfortable to go to sleep there was a knock at my door. Freddie opened it and poked his head round. I nodded and he came in. For some reason I still didn't want to talk. I don't really think I had a logical reason for not wanting to. It just seemed like a bad idea for now. Once again Freddie came and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Look about earlier. I'm so sorry Ness. I just couldn't help it, I like you more than you can imagine." He looked down, obviously embarrassed by what he had said.

I put my hand on his cheek. _It's okay. I forgive you._ He looked up and smiled at me.

"I want to make it up for you Ness. And I think I know the exact way how. And you never know, it might even cheer you up a bit." He said smiling. He sounded really excited I wonder what it could be. I showed confusion on my face. The first expression it has held in about two weeks. "I want to take you to Italy!" He was squealing with excitement. It reminded me of Alice.

I once again put my hand against his cheek. _That sounds great. I would love to go to Italy with you._ I looked at him and smiled.


	17. Chapter 17

**Another chapter as promised :) Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17**

So I was off to Italy with Freddie. Mom and dad agreed to it because they think that it would be the right thing to help me to get over _him_ leaving me. There was one condition though, as there always is. And I did expect it so it was no surprise to me. In the hotel me and Freddie have to have separate beds. At first it was separate rooms but mom managed to convince dad that that wasn't a good idea as I wasn't in a very good state at this moment in time. She doesn't think I should be left on my own at all. Of course throughout this whole conversation I just stood there saying in my mind that I wanted to go. And with the help of my mother my dad finally agreed to let me go. I mean, he couldn't deny her anything. He loves her too much for that.

So here I was sitting on a plane next to Freddie, I don't really remember how I got on this plain. Things just seem like a blur to me recently. Freddie has been talking to me this whole flight probably trying to get a response out of me. He was, however, unsuccessful. He seems so friendly and selfless. He was only coming on this trip to help me get over wolf boy. I guess I kind of understand why wolf boy would have thought I might have fallen in love with Freddie. After all I couldn't think of anything wrong with him. But I still think it was stupid of him, he must have really doubted the amount I love him. And now I was suffering the consequences of his doubts, now im the one with the pain on my heart all the time.

The pilot's voice came on. "Please put your seat belts on, we are about to land in Italy." So I did as he said. I put my seat belt on. And even I can't deny that when he said that I got excited. I was going to be in Italy soon! I haven't ever been out of America before. And now here I was, on my first holiday, and I wasn't even with my parents. Oh well, at least I can say I had the experience. Soon enough the plane was landing and me and Freddie were getting off it.

The airport was cramped and stuffy. People were shoving and pushing and I felt like I couldn't breathe. Do they not have air conditioning in these places? Freddie was holding onto my waist the whole time, I assume so that I didn't get lost in the crowd. But his face would show that this was not what his reasons were for doing it. I mean I guess it made sense, he had told me he liked me. But I couldn't think of him like that. He was just a friend, a really great friend. I couldn't like him more than a friend even if I tried anyway, I love i_im_ too much to be able to feel like that about anyone else. I didn't even know whereabouts in Italy we were going. Freddie hadn't told me. I guess I just assumed we were going to Rome it was really the only place I knew about in Italy.

Finally after getting our luggage and me being dragged through a load of people me and Freddie made it out of the airport. Freddie hailed a taxi and then gave him the address, of what I assumed, was the hotels. Whilst we were in the taxi waiting to arrive at the hotel I just sat there staring out of the window. Freddie was holding onto my hand. When was he going to get the hint that I didn't like him in that way? Then Freddie let go of my hand. I looked at him but he looked away. Oh right, he was holding onto my hand and I was thinking about me not liking him in that way. Oops. After a few minutes of us sitting there in awkward silence the taxi pulled up outside this really amazingly beautiful hotel. Freddie got out of the taxi and paid the driver. I got out after him and held my hand out for my luggage but Freddie insisted that he held it all. We walked into the hotel and Freddie went over to the receptionist to sign in. I looked around and was astounded.

On the ceiling there were wonderful patterns that looked so intricate that I wondered how they possibly managed to make something like that. Hanging from the ceiling was a chandelier that looked like it cost thousands. It had hundreds of hanging diamonds all in different shapes and different lengths. The diamond facets all sending rainbow reflections in every direction. The room was very well furnished with loads of black leather sofa's that looked very comfortable. The walls were painted a welcoming beige. Freddie tapped my arm and started walking towards an elevator. I followed him in. He pressed one of the buttons. I wasn't really paying attention to which button he pressed. The doors opened and I followed Freddie to our room. He opened the door and I followed him in. as soon as I had closed the door I turned around and looked at the room. I immediately froze where I was. There was only _one_ bed.

I really didn't want to speak but I had no other choice Freddie was somewhere that I couldn't see. "Freddie, why is there only one bed?" I asked. He quickly came out from wherever he was and stood in front of me with a look of pure shock on his face. Oh right, he hadn't heard me talk for a few weeks. He soon regained composure enough to answer me.

"Oh right, yeah I asked the receptionist for a room with one bed because in case you have forgotten, I don't sleep." Oh right, I guess that made sense.

"Okay, then why is it such a big bed. It's like king size. You could have gotten me a normal double."

"Erm, well I thought you would want space whilst you were sleeping?" he said it like a question. I narrowed my eyes at that but then just walked over to the bed. Well I guess it made sense that he wanted me to be comfortable.

I really wanted to go out. It was still like the middle of the day. We had had a really early flight so that we didn't get here when it was night.

"Freddie, do you know where the nearest beach is?" I thought I may as well talk seeing as I had started now.

"Yeah I do. Give me a second and we can go" He said with a smile on his face. I went to my suitcase and got out a swim suit. I then went into the bathroom to put it on under my clothes. I really wanted to go in the water.

We soon arrived at the beach and me and Freddie were sitting on towels and the soft sandy beach. I was quite disappointed as it was cloudy. But then again I guess I wouldn't be at the beach with Freddie if it was sunny. It was still warm which I liked. I had my eyes closed and was just thinking about my childhood. Im not really sure why I was thinking about it but I soon stopped as I realised I was no longer on the ground. I opened my eyes and noticed I was heading straight towards the sea. I looked up and saw Freddie's smug face.

"Freddie! What do you think your do-?" I was cut off as my head went under water. I came back up gasping for air. Ugh, sea water tastes disgusting. I saw Freddie standing in front of me smirking. I jumped on him and pushed his head under the water. He came up choking on the sea water. Ha, that should teach him to not mess with me.

We spent the rest of the day joking and messing about at the beach. It was the most fun I had had in so long. I was glad that I had agreed to come on this holiday. It was exactly what I needed. We decided to walk back to the hotel so we could see all the scenery of where we were staying. I still wasn't sure of what part of Italy we were in but I wasn't too bothered. All I knew was that it was beautiful.

We were chatting and laughing away as we walked down the streets of Italy when all of a sudden I got pulled into an alleyway. I laughed when I realised it was just Freddie. I tried to walk back out of the alley but Freddie pushed me back against the wall. What the…? What was he doing? He started to kiss me very roughly but I pushed him away.

"Freddie what are you doing?" I asked shock plain on my face.

"Look Ness, I have waited long enough. I really like you and I cant stand being here with you and not doing anything about my feelings. I know you like me too, just admit your feelings towards me." What the hell is he on about?  
"I don't have feelings towards you. I have nothing to admit. I just like you as a friend. You are the best friend I have had ever apart from _him_. Please don't ruin it by doing this." I really didn't want to have to end my friendship with Freddie. But I knew I would have to if he kept trying to get a response out of me.

"Okay, let me put this another way Nessie. If you don't do this with me now, I will take you to the Volturi and they will kill you." My mouth popped open. So that's where we were, we were just outside Volterra. I was so stupid to agree to come here with him. I hadn't even known him that long. Jake was right, I shouldn't have trusted him. I started to scream help but Freddie put his hand over my mouth. I was crying very hard now. I was still struggling against him but he was stronger than me. He ripped off my top and started kissing me again. I tried to push him off but I was unsuccessful. And now because I trusted him to easily he was going to…I couldn't even think the word. He let go of me but quickly put one of his hands on my arm so I couldn't run away.

"Help!" I screamed

"No one is going to hear you Nessie, its late and deserted. It's just me and you" He said whilst unbuckling his trousers. I started to cry even harder. He pushed me down onto my hands and knees and I knew that it was about to happen and nothing I could do would change that. One person flashed before my eyes. And I whispered their name.

"Jake…"

* * *

**Reviews = love :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, thanks for all the reviews guys :) I'm glad to see people are still interested in this story even though i didn't update for two months :D**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

_**Jake's POV**_

I have been running for quite some time now. At first I couldn't even move I just stayed in the same place for a few days. Not able to move. Not able to move my body because I was so weak from the pain that was swallowing me up. But today I was running in a different direction. I mean it's been long enough right? He surely would have left by now. It's been months, there isn't even anything there for him. He has to know that Ness would never fall in love with him; if that's what he wants.

So I'm going back to the Cullen's. I have gone long enough without seeing Ness and to be honest I'm not sure how much longer either of us can live without each other. That's if the pain hasn't already gotten too bad for her that she hasn't already just given in to it. I hope that hasn't happened with all of my soul because if it has, there is no reason for me to live and I won't be able to live any longer.

I was now coming up to the border surrounding the Cullen's house I realised that her scent wasn't that strong. Was she there? And if she wasn't, where could she be? I was pretty close to the house surely Edward would be able to hear my thoughts. Why isn't he running up to me and telling me Ness is fine and isn't far away?

Maybe she is gone.

I stopped running. Would I be able to handle it if she had run off with Freddie? Would I be able to stand it coming from the Cullen's instead of the one I love. But she wouldn't pick him. She loves me too much for that, I'm _almost_ positive about that. I mean I guess there is a little doubt but surely she would love me enough to not go with anyone else and I hope I would come back. I mean she is my imprint, she feels the same way I feel about her.

I went behind a bush to phase. I hadn't really been out of my wolf form much, but it was necessary now seeing as Edward wasn't going to answer my thoughts. I put my clothes on and walked up to the Cullen's house. I hesitated before I knocked on the door, second guessing myself. I wasn't really sure of what I would find when I walked in. I mean if I saw Nessie happy with Freddie, would I walk away? No. I don't think I would be able to. Eventually after debating with myself for about ten minutes I knocked on the door.

The door opened and Edward answered the door.

"Where is she?" I literally yelled at him. I needed answers and I needed them now. He just stared at me blankly. It was as if he couldn't comprehend I was here.

"Excuse me, what?" He looked like he was going to kill me. What was his problem?

"Ness, where is she? I know she isn't here so where the hell is she?" He frowned at me and looked at me as if I wasn't making any sense.

"Oh, so now you want to know where she is. You are the one that left her because you thought she would fall in love with someone else, even though you know how ridiculous the idea of that is. She wasn't herself for months, you left her and she didn't come out of her room for months. She wasn't even thinking anything! Imagine how worried I was! Absolutely nothing was running through her mind; that only happens when the person is unconscious or dead! That's what you did Jacob! You killed her on the inside." Edward shouted at me, getting more and more angry as he went on.

What does he mean I left her because I thought she would fall in love with someone else? Where did he even get that from? I would never leave her for any other reason than unless it was for her safety.

"Wait, you mean you didn't leave her because of that?" He raised his eyebrow at me.

"Of course not! Why would you even think that?"

"Jacob, can you please show me what happened that night that you and Freddie went to the forest to talk. You know, the night you left?" I nodded even though I wasn't really sure why he would want to see it. You would have thought he would be able to read what happened from Freddie's mind.

I remembered very clearly what happened that night, so it wasn't too hard for me to show Edward. It was, without a doubt, the worst night of my life. Having to leave Nessie without even being able to say goodbye to her. Knowing that Freddie wouldn't pass on my message. I finished telling remembering what had happened and Edward sighed.

"I'm so sorry Jacob. I knew I shouldn't have trusted him, but I guess I didn't really have a choice." He apologised.

"It's okay, really. It's not your fault. Erm, can I come in please?" I asked feeling a bit shy. I wasn't sure if he would still let me in. But he nodded and I walked in.

As soon as I walked in Rosalie came up to me and growled. Edward held up his hand to her.

"He didn't leave her. Well he didn't want to anyway. It was Freddie, he is a liar. He has a power; he can make people trust him. I never knew because he always controlled his thoughts around me and Alice could never have guessed this would happen because he never made his mind up on what he was going to do." Edward said robotically. It didn't look like he was really here. It was as if he was thinking about something. Trying to put something together.

"But how did he find out about our powers?" Jasper asked.

"Well, Ness told him everything about your family the first day she met him." I answered him. They all started discussing things between themselves then. And then I remembered that Ness wasn't here.

"Edward, where is Ness?" I had to know where she was.

"She's gone on holiday with Freddie" he answered still very robotically. What? She's gone on _holiday_ with him. But why would she do that?

"Okay, where has she gone?"

"Italy." He answered simply.

"Excuse me, WHAT?" I thought I was going to phase right then and there. He has taken her to bloody Italy. He said that if I went away he wouldn't hurt her. And yet he has still taken her to Italy. Then I watched Edwards face, that's what he was trying to figure out for so long. He was trying to figure out why it was bad for Nessie to go to that particular country.

"Jake, Edward, what is it? What's so bad about Ness going to Italy with Freddie?" Bella asked, worry plain on her face.

"When did she leave?" I asked. I didn't care who answered I just needed an answer.

"She left at like six this morning." Emmett replied.

"Hello, is anyone going to answer me? What is wrong with Ness going to Italy?" Bella was getting a bit agitated now. She hates being left out of things.

"Freddie was hired by the Volturi." That's all I heard Edward say before I was out of the door. I had to get to Nessie now. I might still make it in time. It's still really early. She might not even be there yet. Well I could at least hope so. I was just about to phase when I heard someone scream my name. I turned around and saw Alice with a load of bags looking at me.

"Come back, we are all coming with you. Come on get in a car." She didn't have to tell me twice. I ran back and jumped in the first car I saw. Luckily I was sharing a car with Edward and Bella. I don't think I would have wanted to be in a car with anyone else. After all, they know more than anyone what I am going through right now. Sometimes I forget that Ness is their daughter.

I must have been more tired than I thought because the next thing I felt were some cold hands shaking me awake.

"Jake hurry up. Were at the airport we have to go, now. Our flight is in like 15 minutes." Bella was yelling at me. She must be really worried about Nessie.

"How did you get a flight so soon?" I asked a bit sleepily.

"Alice." That was all she said and I understood. Alice could be quite persuasive when she wanted to be. I got out the car and saw Seth and Leah. I don't know when they got in anyone's car, but they were probably picked up on the way. It was about 10.30am now so we would probably be in the air by 11. But all I could think was; would I make it in time? Would I be able to save her?

Walking through the airport was just a surreal blur to me. I didn't really pay attention to anything that was going on around me. All I knew was that I was moving fast. One minute I was standing outside the airport and the next I was at the departure gate giving them our tickets so we could board the plane. We all went to our seats. I could hear what was going on around me but I wasn't paying much attention. Someone could have been calling my name this whole time and I wouldn't have even known. What if I did get there too late? What if she was already dead? What would I do then? I guess I would just ask Edward to kill me. I think I heard him growl at that thought but at the moment I really couldn't care. I was just so depressed and there was nothing on this earth – apart from Nessie being wrapped, safely, in my arms – that could make this better.

I drifted off to sleep again. I guess my body couldn't handle this much stress and just automatically shut down. Not that I minded. Sleeping did make the time go faster, and that's all I wanted. However if time did go faster that means I had less time to save Nessie. I didn't want to think negative thoughts it's just the fact how I couldn't help myself and it just seemed like that was the most obvious outcome.

I was once again awoken by cold hands shaking me. This time it was Alice. She looked a bit distressed. Oh right, she can't see Nessie very clearly. How much I wish she could. Just so she could tell me if we would make it in time, just so she could tell me that she was okay. It can't be healthy for a family to be worried so much over one person. It's already starting to drive Bella and Alice mad. I've been going mad for the past few months, so this kind of feels natural to me. And I know that sounds messed up but I have just gone so long without Ness that it almost feels normal that something like this would happen.

Getting out of the airport was more or less just like going into the airport. It was just a surreal blur. Nothing really seemed real to me. I don't think it had really sunk in yet that I was in Italy and my reason for existence could be dead. We all walked outside the airport and there was four cars waiting for us. I was quite shocked but then I guess it made sense to be prepared. After all there were 11 of us here. I almost forgot that Carlisle and Esme were with us. They had seemed so quiet, not saying much to anyone. But I could see how hurt Esme was, I swear if she could cry she would have broken down by now. We all put our luggage in the different cars and then drove to our hotel.

We pulled up outside a really beautiful hotel. It was huge. We walked inside and I was astounded by its beauty. It was really amazing; I don't think I had ever been in such an expensive hotel in my existence. Edward and Bella signed in at the reception and started handing everyone the keys to their rooms. We got in the lift and headed upstairs. We all walked to our rooms and then went inside. Everyone was sharing a room with someone, except me. Maybe I would never share a room with anyone again.

I put my suitcases by my massive bed and then lay down on it. For a while I just lay there on my bed not thinking about anything. But then I had to get out. I couldn't stand being here on my own. It was about 7 in the evening now, but it was still quite light outside as it was summer and the days were longer. I decided to go out as I couldn't stand being alone in such a big room. I walked back towards the elevator and went downstairs. I walked back through the lobby and out the door. As soon as I was outside a gust of wind hit me and then I picked up her scent. She had been here. It was even possible she was staying at this hotel.

_Edward, I'm sorry if you're busy but this is quite important. Nessie's scent is here. We should follow it, we could find her before it's too late._ I called to Edward in my mind. I knew he would hear me as I wasn't that far away. I started following Nessie's scent knowing that they would all catch me up soon enough. After about ten minutes of walking I arrived at a beach. Ugh, Ness had been at the beach with that _thing_. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped out of my skin and turned around. Oh it was just the Cullen's, and Leah and Seth of course. Damn them, why did they always have to be so quiet, they could have given me a warning that they were close behind me.

I continued following Nessie's scent and the others followed behind me. We started walking down this deserted road and I was wondering what Ness would be doing walking down a road like this, and then I heard it;

"No one is going to hear you Nessie, it's late and deserted. It's just me and you" I heard the disgusting creature say. I started to run towards his voice. And he was with Nessie. Was he going to hurt her? I was running down the road and I wasn't going to stop until I saw a little alleyway. I turned to face it and there she was. She was on her hands and knees and he was standing behind her with his trousers down.

"Jake" I heard her whimper.

"Get your hands off of her." I growled.

* * *

**Soooo what do you think? :D**

**Reviews would be much appreciated :) **


	19. Chapter 19

**I know, I've been really bad. Haven't updated in MONTHS. To be honest i didn't think it had been that long, i was wrong haha. Sorry it's taken me so long, was just going through a lot with getting my exam results, starting college, leaving college blah blah blah. BUT I'm back now and hopefully I'll be updating a lot more often. Sooooo, if you're still interested in reading this story i hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

**Ness POV**

I felt my whole body relax when I heard his sweet voice. I am so glad he got here in time; otherwise I would have been violated in a way I had never been violated before.

I heard Freddie stand up and do up his belt. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Ness' sweet family here to save her. Well I think this was a big mistake because now I can just go and tell the Volturi and you will all die." I could hear the smugness in his voice.

"You see Freddie, that's where you are just a tiny bit wrong; because this is what is really going to happen. I am going to give Ness my shirt because you ripped hers. Then I will personally torture you to death. Unless anyone else wants to join in that is, I'm not too bothered." Jake said quite confidently. He walked straight past Freddie and gave me his shirt, just like he said he would.

"Are you okay?" He whispered into my ear. I couldn't answer him; I just threw my arms around his neck and sobbed into his chest. "It's okay now Ness, it's okay. I'm here now. It's almost over now okay?" He tried to soothe me. I just nodded, I still couldn't believe how close things were, but I am so grateful that they are all here now.

**Jake POV**

I pulled Ness' arms from around my neck and stood up to face Freddie. I could feel the anger pulsing through my body and I could feel that I was just about to phase. Which is good because I wouldn't be able to do this in human form anyway.

I moved away from Ness so that I wouldn't harm her when I phased, I know I wouldn't be able to handle it if I did that to her. I felt myself start to shake and my vision went blurry. Soon enough I exploded and I growled at Freddie. He looked amused. Let's see how funny he finds it when I'm ripping him apart piece by piece.

I jumped towards him and he stepped back against the wall. Ha, he is scared already and I haven't even started. He put his hands up as if he was about to give a peace offering, like I would actually listen to all his crap. I leaned towards him and snapped my jaw on the tip of his index finger and ripped just this tip of his finger off and spat it away from him. He screamed in pain and I smiled inwardly at his pain. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward and Emmett coming towards me. _Edward you can join in a minute, I just want to make him suffer more, and can you please keep your brother under control. Tell him he can join in later too if he must._ I thought towards Edward, I saw him give me a stiff nod and mumble something in Emmett's ear which was too quiet for me to hear.

I turned my attention back to Freddie, he was still in pain, I could see it clearly on his face. He was cradling his hand. He then went to punch me with his other hand but wasn't quick enough for me. I got my paw and pinned his arm down to the floor. I then ripped his hand off. I heard another piercing scream come from Freddie. Wow, I was really causing him a lot of pain, and I was enjoying it.

**Edwards POV**

I started to walk towards the fight for the second time, this time Jacob didn't try to stop me. Just then I felt a pull on my arm. I turned to see my beautiful Bella with a pained expression on her face.

"Please don't fight him Edward." She pleaded me. How could she possibly expect me to not want a part in this sick, twisted creature's death? Just as I was thinking this, Jacob managed to rip off Freddie's ear and another piercing scream echoed through the alley.

"But love, he was going to do disgusting things to our daughter, he had hurt her by sending her imprint away, I had never seen anyone in so much pain before. Please I have to do this, to make up for me not seeing through his façade. Please let me do this for Ness." She nodded and let go of my arm. I guess she understood. I walked forward and stood at Jacob's side. I looked at him and nodded. We both got to work on Freddie. Taking him apart piece by piece, there was no way he would be able to get out of this.

Just as I ripped off Freddie's foot and he had stopped screaming, he screamed again. Neither Jake nor I had touched him so we looked at each other puzzled. We then looked behind us to see Bella with a lighter in her hand burning the tip of Freddie's finger. She obviously couldn't take the fact of how much pain he had caused our daughter. I watched her as she went up and down the alley retrieving bits of Freddie's body and burn them one after the other.

Jacob and I got back to work of taking Freddie apart slowly and painfully. I know it sounds sick but it was quite pleasurable to watch. I was really enjoying killing this _thing_ for doing what he did to my daughter. I almost forgot that she was here. I sneaked a peak at her but she was just watching Jake tear Freddie apart. Her thoughts were all focused on how grateful she was that he had saved her. But she was also curious as to how he found her. Just then another voice entered my mind. _Edward lets end this now. I think I have tortured him enough, and I'm pretty pleased with the amount of pain he has gone through. Do you want to rip his head off or shall I?_ Jake thought.

I stepped back and put my arm out in front of me to signal that he can rip Freddie's head off. I watched as Jake jumped on top of Freddie, causing him to fall to the ground. Jacob then brought his paw to Freddie's neck to hold his head still, then just before tearing his head off he whispered "I hope you rot in hell." Then he ripped his head off.

All of the family went around picking up all the tiny pieces of Freddie's body while Bella made a fire. We then chucked all the pieces in and we just stood there silently, watching the thick purple smoke rise high in the sky, and Freddie burn into dust.

**Ness POV**

As everyone just stood there watching the flames burn I was looking for Jake. He was standing in between dad and Emmett. I walked up to him and grabbed his hand. I then walked out of the alley, dragging him along and didn't stop walking until I was sure we were far enough that no one could hear us.

Once we were there I threw my arms viciously round his neck and held onto him so tightly. He, in return wrapped his arms round my waist and held onto me.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" I sobbed into his shoulder.

"Anything for you." He replied simply. I then realised that I had something to apologise for. Maybe if I hadn't been giving out the wrong signals none of this would have happened.

"Jake, I'm s-sorry." I stuttered. He then looked at me and frowned.

"In a situation like this, what do _you_ have to apologise for?"

"Um, well, if I didn't give out the wrong signals. Even though I didn't think I was giving out wrong signals. But if I didn't give them out then you would never have thought I might be falling in love with Freddie. And if you never thought that, you would never have left. So it's my entire fault that we are in this situation. If I didn't drive you away, we would still be happy, together, back home." I was babbling and I knew it. But the words weren't coming out right and I was nervous, which just caused me to not stop talking.

He sighed before he spoke. "Ness, surely you should know that I wouldn't leave you over something as trivial as that. It would have to be a matter of your life or your death that would make me leave. I would only leave you if I knew your life was in danger. So this had nothing to do with me thinking that you would fall in love with Freddie. I left because he threatened to take you to the Volturi if I didn't."

"Oh." Was all I could say. So this was all Freddie's fault. God I hate him! I'm so glad he's dead, and in fact I'm quite glad that Jake was the one that killed him. I frowned when I realised something. "But he was still going to take me to the Volturi. He said that if I didn't have sex with him he would take me to them. That's why he tried to…rape me." I whispered the last part and then shuddered, realising how close I had come to that vile creature touching me in inappropriate places.

"Well we don't have to worry about him anymore do we? And I'm sorry for leaving; it hurt me so much that some days I couldn't even walk." He said sadly. I just hugged him again and we stood there holding each other.

"I love you, Jake."

"I love you, too." He replied.

Whilst we were embracing we hadn't noticed the rest of the family had caught up to us. We pulled away from each other and smiled.

"So I take it that you two are fine now?" Edward asked. I ran over to him and jumped on him; he wasn't prepared for it and did actually stumble back. I heard him chuckle. "I'm glad your back." He whispered to me whilst stroking my hair. I understood completely. I mean I hadn't been myself since Jake left, but now that he's back…

"Okay young lady stop your thoughts right there. I do not need to hear those kinds of things."

I blushed a deep scarlet, then I heard Emmett's booming laugh. I really didn't understand why he likes seeing people get embarrassed but I guess that's Emmett for you.

We all laughed and started to run towards the airport. We were going home and I had never been happier, because I would finally be back home, with Jake, which is where he is supposed to be. With me.

* * *

**Happy New Year everyone! Hope you all have a great year :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_I was in the forest. Running. Why am I running? Oh, I'm racing Jake. I stopped when I got to a clearing. Jake was sitting in the middle of it. He had already phased back to his human form. Wait; was he even in his wolf form before? I walked up to him and he stood up. I smiled at him then gave him a massive hug. Suddenly, there wasn't soft, warm arms wrapped around me anymore, they were cold and as hard as stone._

_I got pushed to the floor and struggled to get up. I felt a strong force on my face and realised that I had been punched. I looked up, vision blurry, to see Freddie staring at me with a smug look on his face. The last thing I felt before I fell in to utter darkness was something pulling at my jeans._

I woke up gasping for air. "Ness, Ness are you alright?" Jake was holding me in his arms with a worried look on his face.

I sat up looking around. I'm in my room. Wow, I must have been really tired; I don't even remember getting off the plane. I looked to my left to see Jake still sitting there with a pained look on his face. I realised that I still hadn't answered him.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just had a bad dream." He frowned but didn't push it any further. "It was about Freddie." I stated. I watched as he tried to hide the anger on his face. But his hands started to shake. He took a deep breath and the shaking ceased.

"It's fine, he's gone now. He isn't coming back." He said trying to calm me. He went to kiss me but I cringed away from his touch. He got a hurt look on his face.

"I'm sorry; it's not your fault. I just can't." I apologized and then got out of my bed and walked out of the room. He just sat there staring at me as I left. I walked down the stairs and was heading for the door but everyone was in the living room. I was hoping that dad would just tell them everything that was going on. I could feel everyone looking at me but I just walked straight to the door and then outside.

I walked into the forest and when I was far enough that I was sure dad couldn't hear my thoughts I stopped and sat on the ground. The look on Jake's face pained me so much. I don't mean to hurt him and yet I do, constantly. But I couldn't let him kiss me, not after the nightmare I just had. It was so realistic like I was actually there and Freddie was going to hurt me again. I couldn't let Jake touch me after that. Yeah I can hug him, that's fine. Freddie and I never really hugged. But would we ever be able to do anything more than just hug? I wasn't sure. This event has scarred me. And in result things between me and Jake may not be the same any more.

* * *

**Short chapter, i know. I'm not really sure where i am going with this story any more so this will have to do for now. I'll try and update again soon :)**


End file.
